A Double Take of Revenge
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: Two dangerous people Ace Cooper had put behind bars both break out of prison for a shot at revenge against him. However, confusion will play a role when one purposely uses the other!
1. Two Prisoners, Two Chances for Vengeance

A Double Take of Revenge 

By: Shirley Ann Burton 

**The Not-too-Vengeful Disclaimer:**   
** _The Magician_, and all other related material, are copyrighted by Gaumont Multimédia. Angela Jacobs and Darlena Lowland are my original creations. Victor Raven is a character from my friend Frances Marshall. By this point you know the story about if you want to use them in future stories. Please enjoy the second story of a three-story series which will hopefully show a _darker_ side to Angela Jacobs.**

Part 1: Two Prisoners, Two Chances for Vengeance 

In a prison about 40 miles north of Electro City, all the inmates were doing their jobs as ordered by the warden. Jobs varied from gardening to washing dishes, and most of the prisoners were cooperative.   
One such prisoner, though, would do his work with a rather angry look on his face. He was always disgruntled, never smiling for anything or anyone. When it was visitors' day, he basically spent that time alone in his cell, for he basically had no family. He was also the butt of many jokes by fellow inmates because he looked exactly like a well-known celebrity in Electro City, yet he was _not_ able to do the magic like Ace Cooper himself, which caused his downfall, leading to his arrest, conviction, and jail time.   
A couple of years earlier, this mystery man suddenly came to Electro City and began creating numbers of problems for Ace Cooper, the Magician. Then, when he had the opportunity to come face-to-face with the Magician himself, the mysterious look-a-like poisoned Ace and tried to take everything from him, including his life, fame, and fortune. He poisoned Zina into listening only to him and fooled so many people, that is until Ace's girlfriend Mona Malone discovered that a delivered set of flowers did not have his special signature on the card. One piece at a time, she was able to piece together what happened.   
At the same time, Cosmo discovered something wrong with Zina and learned "Ace" had changed everything around on Angel, the Magic Express computer system. After some adjustments, the teenage hacker fixed Angel back to normal and cured Zina of her behavioral problems, thanks to discovering the poison. However, he nearly lost his own life when the double nearly sent him to death in a crate trapped in the water.   
After the _real_ Ace, Cosmo, and Mona were all reunited, Ace was given the much needed antidote. Although he was not at full strength, he still had enough power to stop the double and was even able to summon the Magic Force to put an end to the double's trouble.   
The double was given a sentence of life without parole for the attempted murders of Ace Cooper and Cosmo and was sent to the prison outside of Electro City. Amazingly, he still would not reveal his real name to anyone, not even his fellow inmates.   
This day, though, he only had one thought on his mind. _I will **kill** Ace Cooper for doing this to me! He has no business being the superstar he is now! The fame, the fortune, the magical name of "Ace Cooper" should rightfully belong to me! I'll find a way out of this place and get my revenge on him! He will die for my pain and punishment! My chance for vengeance shall come soon enough, as soon as tonight, if I have my way._   
The double went into the cafeteria and ate his dinner as usual.   
The routine was shattered, though, when one prisoner yelled, "What's the matter, phoney? Not happy with your supposed life of fame and fortune?"   
"Ace's" anger exploded as he ran up to that inmate and started punching him with hook after hook. "You shut up, impudent fool! I will be treated with respect around here!"   
Several guards had to restrain the two inmates to keep them from killing each other.   
One of the guards looked at the double. "You're done with dinner, pal. You're spending the rest of the day in solitary confinement. Maybe then you'll realize the consequences of your actions."   
The look-a-like grumbled with anger, but he followed the orders of the guards.   
On the way back to the cell, "Ace" started feeling rather ill. "Oh," he said. "My stomach…hurts. Don't feel good."   
"Okay, just relax, pal," said one of the three guards escorting the prisoner, "we'll take you to the infirmary. It appears something doesn't agree with your stomach."   
The guards carried him into the infirmary, where they told the doctor about the prisoner's illness.   
"Okay, lay him on the bed. I'll take a look at him."   
When the guards did so, they let go of him for just a split second.   
That split second was all the double needed, as he quickly jumped up and attacked the guards and the doctor with solid kicks to the face and powerful right hook punches. He was able to knock them out before they could call for help.   
Looking around, he noticed some bottles in the medicine cabinet. He took the doctor's keys and opened the cabinet. "Hmm, 'Must be used only with doctor's permission. Improper use may be poisonous.' Ha, they're perfect! Just what I need to put an end to Ace Cooper once and for all."   
He then took the clothes off one of the guards and switched out of his orange prison uniform. "Now to find those clothes and get out of this dump."   
Taking the prison guard's keys as well, he quickly took off and located the room where his original clothing and cane were concealed. Able to open the door easily, the double quickly saw what he wanted, the exact outfit he had used to perfectly impersonate Ace. He then opened the glass casing and took the clothes and cane, but not before sniffling around his nose, since the plastic surgery caused a side effect.   
As fast as he could, he changed into the clothing, which provided perfect camouflage at that time of night. Still holding the guard's keys, he found the side exit to the prison and easily opened the door. He then dropped the keys to the ground. Running to freedom, he said, "Watch out, Cooper. I'm coming back, and this time, you will _die_!"   
Meanwhile, back inside the prison, the warden passed by the infirmary, where the doctor and the guards finally awakened after the struggle.   
"Good heavens," the warden said in shock. "What happened to you?"   
"That…inmate who looks like Ace Cooper," said the doctor, shaking his head. "He tricked us into believing he was sick, but he jumped us."   
The one guard who wore the prison uniform said, "He took my guard outfit! Probably to get under the cameras!"   
After making sure they were okay, the warden called for two other guards to come with him to the impounded room.   
To their dismay, the outfit and cane of the double were also gone.   
"Ace Cooper's double has escaped," the warden said in grave concern. "The people of Electro City will have to be on their guard again." He then turned to the guards. "Keep the other inmates in check. I'm going to notify Captain Friedrichs in Electro City. He's going to have his hands full on this." 

Approximately 200 miles away, at Lazaro City Prison, a young woman stared out the window of her cell and saw the full moon. The night was clear, yet she was filled with anger and pain. "I want my revenge," she whispered. Her hazel eyes glowed with jealousy while her blonde hair flowed in the gentle night breeze. "Cooper should have taken me in and gotten rid of that old timer of a beginner. I want him dead, her dead…I want them all dead."   
Just then, a guard came up to her cell door. "Okay, Darlena, time for bed."   
"Yeah, whatever." She went to the small cot and lay there, with her mind totally focused on getting even with Ace Cooper.   
Darlena Lowland was a talented teenage magician. However, when Ace Cooper denied her request to become another of his apprentices, her true greed came to light. She wanted him to get rid of training magician Angela Jacobs because Angie was seemingly too old to start learning magic.   
After Ace vehemently denied Darlena to become a part of his "family," she decided to get rid of him and all his friends in order to gain attention for herself. She got some help from a computer hacker named Tracer, who was able to implant a dangerous computer virus into the Magic Express's control system and cause it to go out of control. However, their plans failed after Angie's heart allowed her power to become stronger, which eventually helped stop the Magic Express from crashing into the Party Carnival at the time.   
That did not stop her from trying to take on Ace Cooper himself, as she tried to beat him with her own magic. She did not know about the powerful bond between Ace and Angie, which helped him defeat the misguided magician. As a result, Darlena was tried as an adult for the attempted mass murder of thousands of people who attended the Party Carnival at the time, and she was sentenced to life in prison.   
In addition, Lazaro City's police chief wanted her drugged every two hours to prevent her from being able to use her magic to escape. He took that idea from Ace, who was himself drugged by Captain Friedrichs after being wrongfully arrested for a crime at the Planet Electric restaurant.   
Darlena, now 18 years old, was extremely angry with Ace Cooper and Angela Jacobs, for she believed she should be with the greatest magician in the world, not a nobody just barely starting out. "I'll get them all for this," she whispered angrily. "I will be the best magician on Earth, one way or another."   
During the night as she slept soundly, one of the guards came in and was to give her the required dosage of drugs.   
However, as the needle approached her arm, Darlena turned and stared at him with her angry hazel eyes. "You will not drug me again," she whispered. "You will drop the needle, now."   
Falling under her influence, the guard allowed the needle to fall to the ground, causing the needle to break.   
"Now, you will hand me your keys."   
The guard gave her the keys to the main door of the prison.   
"You will take my place here, as I get out of this godforsaken place…and get my revenge. This hypnosis shall wear off in one hour, which is more than enough time for me to leave. So long, sucker."   
After the guard handed her the keys, he remained in place while she ran out of her cell for the main door.   
There, she noticed two more guards. She wanted to try using her magic, but felt unsure. _They've drugged me so much in the past couple of years, I'm not certain I can do this right._ After carefully thinking it out, she came to a decision. _I don't care. I will get out of here…by any means necessary._ Slowly focusing to the left of the guards, she started to create a small illusion.   
The guards noticed a small light over to their right. "Who's there?" yelled one of the guards.   
Instinctively, the pair of guards started running for the light, giving Darlena the break she needed.   
She quickly ran for the door and found the right key to open it. After successfully getting the door to open, she dropped the keys and ran outside to her own freedom. _Finally,_ she thought evilly, _revenge shall be **mine!**_   
As for the two guards, they noticed the light was nothing more than an illusion. Upon returning to the door, they saw it was open, along with the dropped keys.   
"What the—?" said one of the guards in shock. "Who dropped the keys here?"   
Just then, the warden came along with three more guards. "What's going on here?"   
"Apparently someone's escaped."   
"Yes, and that someone is…Darlena Lowland. She hypnotized the guard into keeping him from administering the drug and then give her the keys. She's extremely dangerous with her magic. We need to put out an all-points bulletin on her escape from prison. People shouldn't approach her at all. The first thing I'd better do is notify Chief Raleigh. The type of magic she's capable of doing, _no one_ is going to be safe anywhere."   
Darlena had to get somewhere, though. She could not continue running forever. "I need a way to get to Electro City, but how?"   
She then saw a large moving truck coming down the highway. "That's it! I know what I need to do now."   
The demented magician ran down the hill to the side of the road and waved, hopefully getting the driver to stop.   
Noticing the frantic nature of the young lady on the side of the road, he quickly stopped his truck. "You need some help, Miss?"   
"Oh, yes, please," said Darlena, acting innocent. "I'm trying desperately to get away from my abusive relationship with my father. I don't know where to go right now."   
"It's okay, lady. I'm on the way out to Electro City. Some people there can help you deal with this."   
_Perfect._ "Oh, thank you, sir. That would be of great help to me." _More than you think, fool. Both magicians better watch their backs, because ready or not, here I come!_

At almost the same time, the real Ace Cooper was at home in the Magic Express, having an important conversation with his girlfriend Mona Malone.   
"Ace, something's bothering you, and I don't have to be psychic to know that. What's the matter?"   
"I'll be honest with you. I've become very worried about Angie lately. There's a darker side to her none of us have seen as of yet, and I fear something terrible will happen if she doesn't acknowledge it."   
"She's scared of that side of herself? Why?"   
"I don't know. Ever since that parole hearing she had to attend back in Mason City, she just hasn't been her cheerful self. It seems she's having a difficult struggle with this shadow self. It's like she's completely paralyzed in fear about it."   
"But, all human beings have darker sides."   
"Oh, she knows that, but what worries me is the fact she wants to continue keeping her darker self buried away in her soul. Besides, there's something really unusual Angie and I discovered just recently."   
Mona's eyes filled with curiosity. "What is it, if I may ask?"   
"We learned we communicated telepathically with each other at least four times…_before_ we ever met face-to-face."   
"Before?"   
"Yes, the three times she used her powers, I somehow made contact with her. The funny thing is, I didn't remember any of it until that stormy night several months ago, when Angie couldn't sleep." He then went on to explain the conversation at the time of her parents' deaths.   
"Wow," said Mona, unquestionably surprised by this revelation.   
"My question is, how were we able to contact each other when we were 1500 miles apart for over 15 years?"   
"I think…I know part of the answer." She then faced her love. "At one point in your lives, you were each very sad and very lonely. You only had me and no parents. Then, after what you had to do to my father, I shut you out for a long time, which basically left you alone.   
"Angie had her best friend and her parents all right, but she kept her secret for well over 10 years before she told Ashley first. Plus, you have to remember she was going to tell her parents the truth. Unfortunately, her parents were killed before she could say anything. I think she's still carrying a small amount of the guilt of not being there to save her parents. She had very few friends because of her love of studying, but probably more because of the magic within her."   
"But…that still doesn't explain how we were able to keep in touch telepathically for a long time."   
"I was getting to that point. I think you were both feeling lost, and one of you desperately wanted to reach out to the other, hoping to find a friend just to talk to. The day of her parents' funeral, she was feeling completely alone. I believe the link between you and Angie may have been at an empathic level. You felt the terrible loss she suffered, so you wanted to talk to her and comfort her at the time. At the same time, she was probably able to feel the emptiness and loneliness within your own heart. In situations like this, the distance isn't a factor.   
"Now, let's go into today. Your bond with Angie keeps getting stronger because you care for her like a sister while she does the same for you as though you were her brother. Your magic is that of thought, knowledge, and power. Hers is representative of feeling, emotion, and spirit. Both of you have all those qualities, but one has more than the other. When those powers unite, you give each other the missing pieces. That's why you're both very protective of each other. Does that make sense to you?"   
"Yes," Ace nodded. "It does. However, you, Cosmo, and I have been able to embrace our darker selves while Angie won't do it."   
"You know what I think? Angie believes if she allows her darker self to surface, she'll lose everything, especially the people she loves…mainly us."   
"That's not true."   
"We know that, but Angie doesn't. Unfortunately, only she can solve this problem. To make it harder, not even magic can help her. She must face this situation by herself."   
"I wish I could do something to help her, though. I feel like I'm letting something bad happen."   
"Ace, I feel the same way. I want to help her, but she must face her demons on her own terms. We can't force her to face them. Where is Angie?"   
"She's asleep. She has to leave early with Victor in the morning. They're going to help build a new home for a low-income family."   
"That's wonderful. Angie does enjoy helping others when given the opportunity. I just hope she'll be all right about her inner demons."   
"I hope so, too, Mona. I'm sorry I had to drag you over here, but—"   
"Ace, you didn't. I'm glad we talked about this. It's a situation we're all concerned with, especially for Angie's sake." The singer then noticed her watch. "I'd better get home. I do have to rehearse for the show at the Croesus on Friday."   
"Okay. Thanks for coming over."   
"Anytime, Ace." She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Magician."   
"I love you, too, Mona. Good night."   
She then exited the Magic Express, got into her car, and left for the evening for her own home.   
Inside, Ace could not help but worry about his kindred sister. He went over to the door of her room to see how she was doing. Opening it just slightly, he saw Angie sleeping fairly well. _She looks like an innocent girl when she sleeps, but what will happen when she can no longer hold back her darker self? And more importantly, when will it happen? I have to be on guard for a while._   
As soon as he left, though, Angie started hearing a voice inside her mind again. _Hello, Angie,_ said the low voice. _I want you to stop running away from me._   
Angie started muttering. "No, no. Stay away from me."   
_**NO!** I will not leave you alone until you accept me as a part of you. Why is it you won't recognize me? I am an integral part of you._   
"No, you're not," she whispered. "You're not a part of me. I won't let you be."   
Ace suddenly turned and sensed Angie having sleeping problems. He then ran back to Angie's room to check on her. "What's happening to her?"   
_You dare to keep me from being a part of your life!?_ the dark voice said. T_hen, I will take you over when the time is right! I will make you accept my existence, even if it means your **death!**_   
**_"NOO!"_** Angie shouted as she suddenly awakened. She quickly saw Ace at the door. "Ace…I—"   
He came up to her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, Angie, it's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here. Don't worry." Of course, he was very worried himself. _Angie, you've got to face this part of yourself. I'm almost afraid of what could happen if you don't accept this._   
"I'm sorry, Ace. I didn't mean to make you worry about me again."   
"It's not your fault," he said in a false manner of hope. "Will you be okay now?"   
"Yeah. I need the sleep. Victor's picking me up at 6:30 in the morning to get to that home building project."   
"Okay. Pleasant dreams, Angie."   
She was soon able to return to sleep as Ace left the room to get to his own.   
"I need to talk with her parents," he said to himself. "It's important they know what's going on."   
Laying on his own bed, he closed his eyes and quickly went into a meditative trance. "Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs," he whispered, "I must talk to you right away. It's very urgent."   
_Within his mind, he found himself in a park, standing in front of Robert and Nancy Jacobs._   
_ "We know why you're here, Mr. Cooper," said Nancy worriedly. "It's about Angie's recent behavior, isn't it?"_   
_ "Yes, I'm afraid so. Angie is having trouble accepting her darker self."_   
_ "We noticed. It all started when we saw her dream where she tried to strangle Brad Fallon to death. What's happening to our daughter?"_   
_ "The darker part of herself is trying to come to the surface, but she won't allow it. I fear she is in a desperate struggle for control of her soul. She doesn't understand that the darker self is part of all human beings. However, she'll never show it. I wish there were something we could do, but the sad fact is she must face this alone."_   
_ Robert put his face down sadly. "Unfortunately, you're right. Nothing we say or do can help her. Angie must be able to allow her darker self to be a part of her life. All we can do is pray she does so before it's too late for her."_   
_ "Right. All we can do is be there for her and be prepared to help her if and when the situation becomes too much for her."_   
_ "We'll watch her from our end, while you watch her from yours."_   
_ "Don't worry, Mr. Jacobs," Ace assured, "I'm going to do the best I can to keep a close eye on Angie through this. I promise I will do everything I can to help her."_   
_ Nancy did feel relieved. "We know she can trust you, Mr. Cooper. Please, take care of her like you have."_   
_ "I will." He actually felt Angie's mother's shoulders. "As long as she's my kindred sister, I won't let anything happen to her."_   
_ "Thank you. It's important we all be there for her now."_   
_ "I must return to my physical world now, but please, try not to worry, either of you."_   
_ "We'll try. Take care of yourself, Mr. Cooper."_   
Ace's mind returned to reality, and he soon got the sleep he needed. 

The next morning, Angie was already dressed and ready to go for the day, as she had a day of house-building ahead of her.   
At 6:25, a car arrived at the front door of the Magic Express. Coming out of the car was a gentleman standing almost as tall as Ace, with black hair and blue eyes, but no sign of white anywhere on his hair. He then grabbed a bouquet of flowers and came up to the door. "Angel, it's me, Victor. Is Angie ready?"   
"Yes, she is. You may enter, Mr. Raven."   
Victor Raven entered the Magic Express and found Angie all prepared for work. "Hello, Angie."   
She turned and noticed. "Victor, hi." Angie came up and hugged her first true love. "You're a little early."   
"Only by about five minutes." He then gave her the bouquet.   
"Victor, they're beautiful, thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
"I wanted to pick a set that would fit someone who truly deserves it."   
"I appreciate that." She then turned her attention to the large cooler. "Okay, I've packed a cooler full of food for all the workers, including some ingredients needed for hamburgers and all."   
"You sure you want to? There are going to be over 70 people there."   
"I know, which is why I prepared all the burger meat last night. The head of the group said she'd provide the gas grill for me to cook with."   
"Great. Then, I guess we're ready."   
"Let me get this bouquet to the table in the kitchen, and then I'll be back to help you with the cooler."   
In a matter of minutes, the cooler was loaded into the car.   
Angie then found Ace just waking up. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but I'm going now."   
"Okay, Angie. Take care of yourself, and have a good time."   
"Thanks, kindred brother. I'll see you at about 7 tonight."   
Ace just smiled, knowing his kindred sister was about to help out in another good deed for the day. However, his mind knew much better. _Angie's determined to do something good at every turn, but all this is really doing is adding more fuel for the darker self. Angie, please be careful._   
When Victor and Angie went through the tunnel, Ace went back to his room to get dressed, as he remembered there was a show for which he had to prepare, especially since he had tested a trick for several weeks.   
Soon, Cosmo awakened and found the home to be eerily quiet. "Hey, dude, where's Angie?"   
"On her way to that house project, remember?"   
"Oh, yeah, I forgot it was today."   
"It's okay, Cosmo. Anyway, I'm gonna practice for about an hour, and then I need to get something for Angie. She said she needed some ginger root for her newest recipe, ginger shrimp scaloppini. She wants to try cooking it tomorrow."   
"But…you don't know how to tell what's good and what isn't. You don't normally shop for groceries."   
"No, but I've been with Angie the last few trips. She's been showing me how to judge just how fresh and firm herbs, fruits, and vegetables are. Believe me, I'll be able to find some good ginger root for her."   
"Cool. Guess it pays to be around Angie in the grocery store, doesn't it?"   
"Yeah, but the only catch is people think _we're_ a couple."   
Cosmo burst out laughing. "Oh, man. You two are 10 years apart, and you both have someone else already. Why would anyone think you and Angie were a couple?"   
"If Paparazzo were still the star reporter," Ace giggled, "he'd have a field day with this story."   
"That's for sure. How would Mona and Victor react?"   
"They'd probably punch Paparazzo's lights out." Ace then looked at his watch. "I'd better get to that practice now, since the store opens at 8."   
"Gotcha. I'm gonna have some cereal."   
Ace got to the practice room, where his black panther Zina patiently waited for him. "Hey, girl. You ready to assist me in this practice?"   
Zina let out a growl in agreement.   
"Okay, let's get to it." 

Angie and Victor arrived at their destination, a quaint subdivision within the city. There, they found Lieutenant Derek Vega and Miss LeSage.   
The female magician was pleasantly surprised to see them. "Vega? What are you doing here? Did Friedrichs send you here because you did something he didn't like?"   
"Oh, no, Angie," he answered with a smile. "Miss LeSage and I both have the day off from work, so we decided to take advantage and do something worthwhile."   
"Whew," said Victor. "For a minute I thought Friedrichs was mad at you for doing something against his wishes again."   
"Sorry, but on this day off, not a chance."   
Miss LeSage interjected, "So, Angie, did you bring the burger meat? The gas grill's around the back."   
"Wonderful! I have enough for everybody."   
"Great. Let's get started on this house."   
Soon, everybody got to work on putting together an affordable home for someone who struggled to make enough money to support a family.   
Angie enjoyed doing something to give back to the community. To her, fame and fortune were not as important as making sure someone else had a place to call home, like she had been given when she first arrived in Electro City over three years earlier.   
However, very few people knew she was in the fight of her life, trying to maintain control of her soul while her darker self tried desperately to come to the surface. 

An hour or so later on, Ace had completed with his morning practice and soon took off in his Magic Racer for the grocery store to find some ginger root.   
He entered the store at opening time. "Okay, now to find the ginger root. Now, if I remember what Angie said, the ginger root would be located with the herbs over on aisle three."   
He came over to the aisle and found the root. "Now to see just how firm it is."   
What he did not know, though, was that someone came up behind him. "Excuse me, sir, but I need some help."   
"Oh," Ace said as he turned around, "what can I do to…help…you?" His eyes widened in shock. "You!"   
To his surprise, someone who looked exactly like Ace looked at him with an evil grin. "That's right, Cooper. I'm back."   
_I know it's not my counterpart from that other dimension, either,_ Ace thought. "So, you think you're going to cause trouble for me again?"   
"I'm gonna do more than that, Magician. You're going to pay for what you did to me before!" He then took out a needle.   
"I wouldn't count on it, pal." Ace then used his cloak to make himself disappear and then reappear behind him. "You'll have to do better than that."   
"Don't worry, Cooper. I can now." He then turned to the left and grabbed some vegetables to throw at Ace. In that short time of distraction, the imposter was able to jump on Ace and inject him with the poison.   
"No," Ace struggled to say, "not this again."   
"Oh, yes. And this time, I'm going to make sure _no one_ can find you and help you. I promise, you'll die alone!"   
Ace quickly fell to the ground. "Angie…help…me…" He then lost consciousness.   
The double then dragged Ace out to the Magic Racer. When people noticed, he simply said, "It's all right, everyone. It's a trick I'm planning for the next show."   
The crowd simply applauded as the double placed Ace into the back of the Racer.   
"Now, Mr. Ace Cooper, I'm going to hide you somewhere where not one person can find you. You ruined my plans before, but you won't succeed this time. Your life will now be mine." The double laughed wickedly about his plans to get rid of the real Ace Cooper once and for all.   
Driving the Racer, the imposter found the perfect place to hide Ace and leave him to die. Stopping the car in a dark alley, he dragged Ace out of the vehicle and opened the dumpster. "This shall be your final resting place, Cooper. A nice garbage dumpster, where you belong. Now your name, your money, and your life belong to me." He then picked up the very ill Ace and dropped him into the garbage.   
After closing the dumpster, he quickly got back to the Magic Racer and took off. "Now, back to the Magic Express to take it over again. This time, I'm going to get rid of that boy Cosmo. As for Zina, I'll take care of that panther, too." 

Darlena arrived in Electro City while still in the moving truck. "Sir," she said with an innocent voice, "I want to thank you for letting me ride with you here. At least I'm safe now."   
"Hey," said the driver, "I'm glad I could help. I don't like abusive parents at all. Doesn't your father know children are special?"   
"Not mine, I'm afraid." Seeing she went far enough, at the next stop light she opted to leave. "I don't want to hold you up from your job, so I'll go ahead and leave."   
"You sure?"   
"Yeah, I'm here, right?"   
"Okay. Just be careful. Some folks aren't too friendly."   
"If there's one thing I can do, I'm pretty good at defending myself. Thanks again, pal." _Stupid idiot! "Some folks aren't too friendly." Who said **I** was friendly at all? Now to find Ace Cooper and his friends…and finish them all off!_   
Darlena's eyes brewed with hatred as she started walking around to find the Magician's home, the Magic Express. "When I find Cooper and his friends, I'm gonna kill every one of them for what they did to me. _I_ am the best magician in the world, and the only way to prove it is to be rid of the Magician…for good!" 


	2. Confusion and Chaos

A Double Take of Revenge   
Part 2: Confusion and Chaos

Cosmo was in the computer room running tests on the new electron microscope given to him by Professor Surge a few weeks ago, the result of helping the professor with an experiment on using solar cells to help power the Surge Battery.   
"Man, this is awesome!" he exclaimed happily. "I never thought seeing the skin of an apple so close up on this thing could ever look like this."   
The holographic dodecahedron which was Angel's movable form then appeared. "This microscope could be of help to us."   
"Yeah, we could solve a case days before Friedrichs gets through with the paperwork!"   
The teenage hacker then adjusted the microscope to see the sample magnified 500 times. "Wow! So many particles, so little time."   
At the front door of the Magic Express, Ace was about to enter when he placed his hand to the identification device.   
"Access denied," said the female voice.   
He looked angrily at the device. "That's what you think, you stupid machine," he whispered as he took out a small device from his inside pocket. He attached it to the identifier and punched a special code.   
A few seconds later, the computer said, "Access granted. Welcome back, Ace."   
"Thank you, Angel," he said upon entering. "Thank you very much."   
Looking around, Ace noticed very little change in the atmosphere of the Express. "Looks just like it did the last time I was here."   
Going through the kitchen, though, he noticed there were more pots and pans around, and something simmering on the stove. "What? The Magician can cook? Oh, man. That's something I didn't think about. Man, being in prison with no television sure hasn't helped me."   
Cosmo then entered the kitchen and saw Ace without the ginger root. "Dude, where's the ginger you were supposed to get for Angie?"   
"Ginger? Angie?"   
"Yeah. You said you were gonna get the ginger root for Angie to cook the ginger shrimp scaloppini tomorrow."   
"Oh, oh, the ginger. The store didn't have any this morning. They said they'll have some more…by next week."   
"Hmm, that's odd. The grocery store normally has new ginger root come in today. I guess the shipment got delayed or something."   
"Yes, that's what the produce manager told me." He then sniffled in his nose.   
"You spent too long in the cold areas of the store, right?"   
"Yeah, I did. I, um, just wanted to try to check the expiration dates of all those meats and the milk. I'm not skilled in that part yet."   
"Cool."   
Just then, Zina came into the kitchen. Noticing Ace, though, she suddenly started growling in anger.   
"Hey, Zina, chill. It's only Ace."   
The panther pounced on the Magician, but he playfully took the matter. He laughed heartily as he reached into his pocket and took a small dart. Planting it on the bottom of Zina's front right paw, Zina suddenly stopped as the poison took effect. "It's okay, girl. I don't mind having some fun."   
Zina soon stepped back and sat down calmly on the floor.   
"Well," said Cosmo, "Angie's gonna have to wait to make that shrimp scaloppini till next time."   
"It certainly seems that way," Ace added. _Who's Angie? Cooper's new girlfriend?_ "So, what's for lunch?"   
"Probably leftovers. After all, Angie's busy helping to build that house for the low-income family."   
_ What did he do? Get married or something? I'm going to have to watch myself for the time being._ "She gets a kick out of helping others, doesn't she?"   
"Yeah, dude. She'll be back at about 7 or so. Only thing is, I won't get to eat a hamburger from her. She spent last night gettin' the meat ready to serve the volunteers, and I know they're looking so forward to the food."   
"Well, um, I guess I'll head back to the practice room for a little more practice."   
"Hey, cool, Ace. I'm gonna head over to the arcade. I've been getting rumors about a new game…for your feet to use! I've gotta give that a try."   
"Sure thing, Cosmo. Just, don't wear yourself down."   
The experienced hacker then left the Express for the arcade, leaving the imposter the perfect opportunity. "That brat figured me out before, but not this time."   
He then went into the computer room and started working on the system. "Okay, Angel, you're going to listen to me…and _only_ me." Ace then typed in encrypted information that would be tough for even Cosmo to break the code.   
Zina entered the room and calmly lay on the floor, still falling into the effects of the poison dart.   
"That's a good girl," he said wickedly. "You just lie there and relax while I make certain I'm the _only_ Ace Cooper left in town."   
In about a minute or so, the imposter finished the code. "There. Angel, can you recognize me?"   
"Yes, Ace."   
"Good. I won't have to worry about the real Cooper anymore. He'll be dead in that dumpster." 

Meanwhile, Darlena Lowland walked through the streets of Electro City, her mind totally focused on finding Ace and his home, the Magic Express.   
"Where is that miserable home of his?" she whispered angrily. "I want Cooper's head for what he did to me a couple of years ago. I was supposed to be an apprentice to him, but he chose that loser Angela Jacobs instead. When I do find the Express, I'll finish Cooper, Jacobs, and all their friends and then destroy the Magic Express. I—no, wait. I could have use for the Magic Express when they're all dead. I may as well use it for myself."   
As she passed by one alley, two young men noticed her beautiful looks.   
"A girl that pretty's gotta have some money," one said.   
"Yeah, let's tail her."   
The two boys started following Darlena around town, waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike and rob her.   
A few blocks down, Darlena herself had a good idea she was being followed. "Those two lame brains have been tailing me. What do they think they're gonna get from me? Money? Well…I'll show those losers."   
She then walked into another alley and stopped right at the dead end.   
The two crooks followed her and felt they had her surrounded.   
"Well, well," said the second young thief. "Why'd you walk into this lonely spot for?"   
She looked at them and said, "Because I knew you two blockheads were trailing me for a little while."   
The first criminal looked at her and said, "Ooh, you look so pretty. Now, why don't you fork over the jewelry and dough you've got on you?"   
"Gentlemen, I don't have any money or jewelry on me at all. I just have the clothes I'm wearing."   
"How can you have a beautiful dress and not have any money on you?"   
Her eyes turning evil, Darlena simply replied, "Don't you know we magicians can do anything?" She soon put her hands forward and made the two criminals float upward.   
The two boys screamed like girls.   
"I don't believe it!" the first one shouted. "She's a magician herself!"   
"That's right, loser! I am a magician, but I'm more _dangerous_ than any other!" Her anger caused the pair to float further upward and all over the area. "I didn't come here to Electro City to play games with the likes of you idiots. My sole purpose is to find and _kill_ Ace Cooper the Magician once and for all, and I will not let jerks like you stand in my way!"   
When she was through, she dumped the pair into two trash cans. "Maybe that'll teach you not to mess with me…_ever_!" She then walked out of the alley with her nose in the air. "Typical scum," she whispered. "I've got more important things to do, like getting rid of the Magician."   
When the two criminals got themselves out of the trash cans a few minutes later, they ran to find the nearest police officer.   
"Help, help, please," said one of them in a frantic tone.   
"Calm down, son," the officer stated. "What's going on?"   
"Take us to jail, please. We tried to rob a lady, but she made us float in the air!"   
"Oh, sure, another Angela Jacobs." He handcuffed both individuals and read them their rights. "Come on, gentlemen. A nice trip behind bars may get you two straightened up." 

Captain Friedrichs was finishing papers on the previous night's robberies by several criminals. "Boy, what a time for Vega and Miss LeSage to take the day off. But…they are helping to build that home for the low-income family, and they did plan this for a long time. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on them…not today, anyway."   
Just then he heard his phone ring. "Yes?" he spoke into the intercom.   
"Sir, you have a phone call from the warden of the prison."   
"Please, put him through."   
As soon as the connection was established, the warden on the other end spoke first. "Captain Friedrichs?"   
"Warden Millsford. What can I do for you?"   
"I've got some rather disturbing news for you. That man who looks exactly like Ace Cooper. He escaped from prison last night."   
"What!? He managed to escape? How?"   
"He fooled the guards into thinking he was sick and then took the uniform of one of them. He took the costume and cane and made his way out with the keys. We're also missing two medicines from our infirmary."   
"I wouldn't be surprised if he's here in Electro City trying to get revenge on the real Ace Cooper with the medications. I'll notify all officers immediately on the matter."   
"Okay. Considering his nature, you should consider him armed and extremely dangerous."   
"Very well. I'll get an all-points bulletin out on the imposter at once." After disconnecting the line, Friedrichs mumbled, "Wonderful, that's all I need…a _second_ Ace Cooper all over again."   
He then pressed a button on his panel. "Attention all officers. Ace Cooper's imposter double has escaped from prison and may be here in Electro City. Be on guard, as he is considered armed and very dangerous." 

At the construction site of the home, all were enjoying their individual jobs.   
Lt. Vega worked on the roof of the home while Angela Jacobs and Ms. LeSage worked on putting the nails on the side of the house. Victor Raven was on the ground helping to put the concrete mix together properly.   
Angie, standing on top of the ladder, was carefully hammering the nails, making sure she would not hit her finger. "It's been a while since I've done this," she said happily to Ms. LeSage.   
"Don't worry, once you get the hang of it again, it'll be second nature to you."   
"I guess you're right. Thanks."   
Ms. LeSage smiled at the female magician and then returned to doing her work.   
As Angie concentrated on putting the next nail into the wood, she suddenly heard a very weak voice within her mind. _Angie…help…me._   
She gasped at whose voice she heard. "Ace," she whispered. The sudden straightening caused her to begin losing her balance. "Uh-oh, I can't hang on!"   
The female magician unexpectedly started falling from the ladder, but Victor reacted quickly enough to run and catch her before she hit the ground.   
Angie opened her eyes and found herself in Victor's arms. "Whew," she said in relief. "Thanks, Victor. Man, I'm so embarrassed."   
"Now why would you be embarrassed?" he asked jokingly.   
"I'm supposed to be a magician, and I can't even maintain my balance." She blushed in a cherry color.   
Victor's tone then became serious. "Angie, what happened? It's not like you to just lose your balance like that."   
Ms. LeSage then came up. "I have to agree with him. You're not the type who just falls off by accident. You had a good footing on the ladder."   
"Well, um, I'm not sure," the female magician tried to respond. _Oh, no. Victor, Miss LeSage, and Vega are the only three people here who know about my psychic bond with Ace. If I say something here, I'm gonna have bigger problems._   
Vega soon came down from the roof. "Hey, what's going on?"   
"I lost my balance," Angie answered with her face going inward.   
The lieutenant had known her long enough to understand when something was wrong by her facial reactions.   
Just then, the person in charge of the homebuilding project came up with a concerned look. "Is everyone all right?"   
"It's okay," said Victor. "Angie just lost her balance. She probably looked down and got some acrophobia out of it."   
"Just to play it safe, why don't you let her rest in the tent for a little while."   
"I think," Vega stated, "that's a good idea. We'll stay with her to make sure she's all right."   
As soon as the four were in the tent, Vega kneeled down to Angie, who sat on the side of the cot. "Okay, Angie, it's just the four of us here. What's _really_ going on? You couldn't have lost your balance without getting some kind of feeling about Ace."   
"Yeah…you're right, Vega. I heard Ace…calling for help. He's in danger; I can feel it." She closed her eyes and focused her heart to locate Ace. _I heard your call, kindred brother. I know you need help. Where are you, Ace?_   
She heard the weak response. _Angie…help…me. Feeling very weak. Been…poisoned by double. Please…help me._   
Angie concentrated further to see if she could locate Ace. The poison's effects on Ace, though, clouded the image, making her unable to see just where he was. "It's no good. All I got was 'poisoned by double.' What does that mean?"   
"Who knows?" said a confused Ms. LeSage.   
Just then, Vega's radio went off. "Yes?"   
"Vega, it's Friedrichs. I know it's your day off and all, but I have something important to tell you. The Ace Cooper imposter escaped from prison last night and may be here in Electro City."   
"That miserable excuse who caused all the trouble before? You're kidding!"   
"Not this time, Lieutenant. I want you to remain vigilant and keep a close lookout for either the real Cooper or the phoney one."   
"I'm on it, Captain." After turning off the radio, he suddenly looked at the other three. "Poisoned by double…that's it! Ace was poisoned by the man who looks exactly like him."   
Angie felt a little perplexed. "Huh? I don't understand."   
Victor explained the story. "A few years ago, a man who looked exactly like Ace came to town and created a lot of chaos. I mean, he caused trouble for Paparazzo, Mona, Cosmo—"   
"And myself," added Vega. "It was amazing just how much he remembered, especially when he brought up the old Richie Valenti caper. I'll have to explain that story later, but right now we need to concentrate on finding both Aces. Angie, your link can help us find the real Ace."   
"So…there's someone out there who looks exactly like Ace, while the real one could be dying somewhere." Angie's face showed her true concern.   
Victor sat next to her and said, "Don't worry, Angie. We'll find Ace safe and sound, that's a promise."   
"He's right," said Vega. "It's all going to depend on the strength of your link with Ace. I know you can find him, and we'll go with you so when he is found, we'll get him somewhere safe."   
Angie felt reassured, since she felt Vega to be a father figure after knowing him for over three years. "Thanks, Vega. That means a lot to me."   
"So," said Victor, "are you feeling up for it?"   
"Yes, I am," she answered with determination. "We've got to find Ace and help him quickly."   
"Wait a minute," interrupted Ms. LeSage, "how do we get out of here?"   
Victor thought it over. "Um, Angie, I think you're due for an allergy attack from all the dust around here, aren't you?"   
Angie smirked, understanding the idea perfectly.   
Moments later, the four of them came back out of the tent, with Angie's head leaning at Victor's shoulder.   
The person in charge became very worried. "Angie, are you all right?"   
"I'm sorry," she answered with her nose running, "I think the dust is getting to me. It's been so long since I've done this, I guess I haven't readjusted myself to working with the dust."   
"Aw, and we were looking forward to the hamburgers, too."   
Just then, singer Nesh Divine, who was also assisting in the project, walked up. "Don't worry. I'll take over the hamburger duties. Since Angie already has the meat set up, all I have to do is grill them. It'll be fine."   
Angie smiled at the young singer. "Thanks, Nesh. How can I repay you?"   
"Could you maybe perform your magic at a future show for me?"   
"We'll talk about it when I'm better. Fair?"   
"Cool. Take care of yourself, Angie."   
"Thanks. Victor's gonna take me home."   
Vega then added, "Miss LeSage and I have to report to headquarters. A dangerous prisoner escaped last night, and Friedrichs wants me on top of the case."   
The supervisor said, "I understand. It's part of the job of being a lieutenant in the police department. Can you describe the prisoner?"   
"How should I say this, um…it's the Ace Cooper imposter."   
"I remember him," said Nesh angrily. "We'll keep our eyes open for that creep. If I find him first, I'm gonna—"   
"Whoa, Nesh," said Victor. "Leave it to Ace, Angie, and Vega. That guy may not be able to do magic, but he's dangerous still."   
"Yeah. Good luck, guys."   
In a matter of minutes, all four took off in two cars: Victor and Angie in his car, and Vega and LeSage in the classic.   
As soon as they were out of range, Victor said, "Okay, Angie, we're clear."   
She came out of her slumped state and sat up straight. "Thanks for the cover, Victor."   
"No problem, Angie. A service project is a wonderful thing, but right now a friend's life is at stake."   
"Right. I've got to locate Ace before it's too late for him." She closed her eyes and reached down into her heart. "Magic Force within my heart, please help me locate my kindred brother. He's in terrible danger and needs help fast."   
As her power radiated in a light-blue aura around her, she started hearing that dark voice again. _So, you're friend's in danger, huh? You're going to think about his life before you want to consider the fact **your** life is in danger also?_   
_Please, don't interfere right now,_ Angie thought to the dark voice. _Ace could be dying somewhere. I can't—I won't let him die. I can't deal with you at the moment. Try to understand._   
_ Oh, I understand all right. You still want to keep me buried away. Well, fine. I'll let you find your kindred brother, but don't expect me to keep this inner truce for too long._   
The darkness within her left her alone to concentrate on finding Ace. "Victor, get ready to turn when I tell you."   
"Just give me the directions, and I'll lead you to him." Angie's first love was also concerned because he understood just how closely shared was the friendship of both magicians. 

At her house along the coast, Mona Malone stood at the balcony taking in the calm sea air. "Ah, it's so pretty outside today. Of course, I can't wait to try the ginger shrimp scaloppini tomorrow at the Express. Angie's culinary skills are so phenomenal, I wonder why she doesn't like to start a restaurant or a cooking show. It'd be nice if I get a call—"   
Her sentence was interrupted by the ringing of her own telephone. "Well, speak of the devil. It's either Ace or Dad. I'm gonna guess it's Ace."   
After going inside, she answered the phone. "Hello?"   
"Hi, Mona."   
She smiled. "Ace, what a pleasant surprise."   
"So, how are you?"   
"I'm fine this morning. I don't have to perform at the Croesus tonight, so I'm wide open for anything today."   
"That's great! Um, would you like to meet me at Keaton Park for lunch?"   
"I'd love to. Angie cooking something special?"   
At his end, Ace hesitated greatly. _Wait a minute…she knows this "Angie," too? Just who is she? I'd better play along with this._ "Um, I'm not so—"   
"No, wait, I forgot. Angie won't be cooking anything today because she's helping with that homebuilding project. Oh, well, maybe we can go to one of the sidewalk cafés there for lunch."   
_Whew, got out of that mess._ "Right. What's the best one out there right now?"   
Mona felt somewhat surprised. "Ace, don't you know? We always eat at the Rosary. What's the matter with you? You forgot?"   
"Oh, um, sorry, Mona. My mind's been a bit too focused on something."   
"Like the show you've got next week? Yeah, knowing you, you tend to get too much into your work." She giggled heartily. "It's okay, Ace. When it comes to me and music, I can do the same thing, too. So, what time do you want to meet at the Rosary?"   
"Around noon sound all right?"   
"Perfect. I'll see you there…Magician."   
"Yeah, I'll…see you." He quickly hung up the telephone. "Well, looks like I have a lunch date, and not a lot of time to pull this off." He decided to take off on the Magic Bike and try to find something special for Mona. "I need to find the nearest ring store. At last, I have a chance to make it with Mona!" 

Angie continued using her heart bond to locate her very ill kindred brother. Guided by her heart, she led directions for Victor and Vega to take in their cars.   
Upon passing one alley, though, she had felt something. "Wait, Victor, stop. Go back to that alley again. I'm getting the strongest feeling from there."   
Signaling Vega to back up, Victor reversed his car and stopped at a dark and rather lonely alley. "Is this the right one?"   
"Yes," Angie answered slowly. "This is where I am getting the strongest emanations." She stepped out of the car and entered the alley. "Ace is somewhere close. I can sense his presence."   
Vega, LeSage, and Victor all looked at each other.   
"Are Angie's powers that strong?" Victor questioned.   
"Yes," Ms. LeSage answered, "and her powers will keep getting stronger."   
_And possibly more dangerous,_ Victor thought gravely. _I'm not sure Vega and Miss LeSage even know about Angie's inner struggle with her soul right now._   
Walking around the alley, Angie could not shake the feeling Ace was so close she could almost touch him.   
She then came up to a dumpster large enough to hold an average-sized person. Placing her hand on the dumpster, she suddenly felt a horrible pain. **_"AHHHHHH!"_**   
"Angie!" Victor shouted as he tried to come up to her.   
Vega held him back. "No, Victor, don't. It's just a side effect of her telemetric ability."   
"Oh. You mean when she touches something, it makes her react this way?"   
"Not all the time. Some cases are gentle images, but this case has created a terrible 'flare' of images, which means something bad has happened."   
In her mind Angie saw what appeared to be two Ace Coopers, with one carrying the other.   
_"This shall be your final resting place, Cooper. A nice garbage dumpster, where you belong. Now your name, your money, and your life belong to me."_   
"I see one of the Aces being thrown into the garbage. The other one has closed the lid on it, and is now saying, 'Now, back to the Magic Express to take it over again.'"   
She had seen more than enough. "Ace is here!" She stepped back and extended her arms forward. Summoning her magic, she began glowing again in her light-blue aura.   
The dumpster lid opened, and someone slowly floated out of the dumpster.   
Vega was shocked. "Ace!"   
Angie carefully levitated Ace down onto the ground. After allowing him to land softly, she quickly came up to him and held his left hand. "Kindred brother," she said softly, "I am here. Please answer me."   
He struggled to get his eyes open, but when he managed to do so, Ace noticed who was standing over him. "Angie…you found me. How? My mind was—"   
"Shh," Angie whispered. "You're hurt, and you're weak." She closed her eyes and felt the pain within her kindred brother's soul. "You've been poisoned by someone who looks exactly like you, right?"   
"Y-Yes. He must have…escaped from prison just to…get even with me for what I did to him a couple of years ago."   
"Victor and Vega told me the story. Someone is going to any dirty length possible to put an end to you, but we're not going to let that happen."   
She then turned to her friends. "Is there any place we can take Ace and get a doctor for him?"   
"We can't take him to the hospital," said Vega. "That'll cause a media blitz."   
Ms. LeSage added, "We can't use either my apartment or the lieutenant's because they're too high up."   
"Maybe," Angie said, "we can take him to Mona's house. I'll contact her and see what we can do." She then used her wrist communicator to get in touch with the singer. "Mona, this is Angie. Are you there?"   
Back at her place, Mona was freshening herself when she heard her communicator beeping. Quickly grabbing it, she answered. "Yes?"   
"Mona, it's Angie. Listen, um, is it all right if we have Ace spend some time over at your place? He's really sick."   
"How can he be sick? I just got a call from him a few minutes ago, and he's supposed to meet me for lunch at the Rosary in Keaton Park. What happened?"   
"Well, from what I've been able to make out, Ace was apparently poisoned by someone who looks exactly like him."   
"That can't be…that imposter is in prison, isn't he?"   
Vega then spoke. "Not anymore, I'm afraid. He escaped last night."   
Mona could not believe what had happened. "Oh, my God! Then, the person who just called me was…the imposter! I'm gonna wring his neck!"   
"No, Mona, don't. He's considered armed and very dangerous."   
"Hmm, it may not be a good idea to get him over here, then. That imposter is supposed to pick me up at 12 noon, making this even more dangerous."   
Victor then spoke up. "Can I make a suggestion?"   
Angie nodded with her answer.   
"How about we drop him off at my father's home? It's not too far from here, and Ace could sleep comfortably on the couch. I can also call our family doctor and see if he can help Ace."   
Angie liked the plan. "Okay, Victor, let's go for it." She then spoke into her watch again. "Mona, stay with the double as long as you can, and see if you can get any clues as to what the poison is."   
"Don't worry, Angie. I'll stay with him long enough so I don't miss a thing. I'll keep him busy while you get the real Ace somewhere safe."   
"Thanks, Mona. Just be careful yourself."   
"I will." She then ended the connection. "She's right. I have to be very careful. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to propose to me again. I'll play along for a while, and then I'll go to Bob Raven's home. I just hope Ace will be all right." Mona returned to freshening herself up for her date with the imposter. "I'll give that imposter a good time, but he'll be exposed soon enough, that's a promise."   
Back at the scene, Victor questioned, "We know where to take Ace, but how do we get him into the car? If we try moving him ourselves, it could cause the poison to spread."   
Angie stood up and said, "I'll take care of this part." She took a couple of steps back, closed her eyes, and put her arms out to the sides.   
Her aura emanating again, she began to carefully lift Ace and move him gently towards the car.   
Victor was amazed by Angie's abilities. _Her magic is so heartfelt,_ he thought. _She cares for the safety and welfare of those closest to her, just like she did for me back at that rock formation. I wonder, though, how she'll be able to deal with the darkness within herself. I may need to tell Vega and Miss LeSage the truth about what Angie's seriously going through._   
Getting Ace to land gently in the car, she turned to the others. "He's in. Let's get him out of here before there's more trouble."   
She and Victor got to his car while Vega and LeSage got back into Vega's car to get Ace safely to Victor's home…before it could be too late for the Magician. 

Darlena Lowland had wandered through many of Electro City streets in hopes to find the Magic Express…and kill everyone inside it. "How in the world can I miss a two-car bullet train!? It's too big not to be seen! I'll find that home of Cooper's."   
Upon coming through a tunnel, she happened to see the two cars with the distinctive letter "M" on the side. "Bingo! I knew I'd find that Magician's home. Now to see if Mr. Cooper will answer the door for me."   
She ran up to the door and asked the computer, "Is Ace Cooper home?"   
"No, he is currently on his way to see Mona Malone for lunch."   
"Ah, Cooper's girlfriend. Fine. I'll wait here until that loser comes back. Then, he'll be sorry."   
Darlena then went pacing around the area, waiting, hoping, itching for the one chance to get even with the Magician, who helped put her away a couple of years ago for trying to kill him and his friends. 

Mona came outside the fence of her home to wait for Ace to arrive. She already knew this was not the real Ace, though, thanks to the conversation with Angie, Victor, and Vega. _I don't know what he'll do yet, but until I have enough info, I'd better not do anything stupid and just play along with him._   
Ace arrived at her home on his Magic Bike. "Hi, Mona. You ready?"   
"You bet," she said, putting her acting to work. "I'm starving." Hopping in the back, she added, "Let's go."   
"Right. To the Rosary in Keaton Park."   
About 10 minutes later, they arrived at the Rosary Café in the park and started eating lunch.   
"So, how's your day been, Mona?"   
"It's been quite uneventful. I mean, I don't have a concert for the next week at the Croesus, so I'm just resting and taking in the sea air."   
Rubbing his nose, Ace smiled. "It's been boring today, huh? Well, I think I can change that." He stood up and took something out of his pocket: a red case. He then kneeled down to Mona and opened the case.   
Mona acted very excited. "No…you're kidding!"   
"No, Mona, I'm not. You've been there for me all these years, through the best and worst of times, good and bad, thick and thin. Mona Malone, I want to make magic with you for the rest of my life. Will you…marry me?"   
She thought it over. "I think I…will. Yes, I'll marry you."   
He then placed the one-karat diamond ring on her finger. "I love you, Mona."   
"I love you, too." _When pigs fly, jerk! You'll pay for what you've done to my true love._ "How long do you want to keep this before we tie the knot?"   
"How about a year or two, or is that too much?"   
Mona shook her head. "No, I think that's a perfect time frame." _A perfect time frame to get you back in prison for the rest of your life, loser. I'll do what it takes to put you away forever, so you'll never harm anyone again._ "Ace, is it okay if I spend the rest of the day enjoying my engagement by myself?"   
"Of course you can, Mona. I'm gonna head back to the Express anyhow to make sure I'm ready for the show next Wednesday."   
"Ace, the show is next _Thursday_, not next _Wednesday_. Boy, you've been really forgetful today."   
"I'm sorry. I guess I've made myself hyper over this new engagement."   
"I understand, Ace. Take it easy on the way home."   
"Thanks, Mona." He then kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you later." He then got up and walked to the Magic Bike.   
As he took off, he waved at Mona and blew her another kiss.   
The moment Ace was out of range, she quickly took the ring off. "Stupid jerk! He doesn't even kiss like the _real_ Ace Cooper." She considered throwing it away, but then said, "No, wait. I wonder if someone else could use this ring."   
She then found a young man who was apparently practicing for his own proposal. "Excuse me, but do you need an engagement ring?"   
"I want to get one for my girlfriend, but they're so expensive."   
"Here, you can have this one."   
The young man was shocked at the fact it was a one-karat diamond. "You're…you're just giving this to me? Do I owe you anything?"   
"No, you don't need to pay me. I'm in no need of this ring. Give this to your girlfriend with all your true love."   
He took the ring from Mona, appreciating it for far more than the monetary value. "Thank you, Miss. I won't forget your act of kindness."   
Mona smiled as she knew he was right. Just then, her immediate concern focused back to the her real love. "I'd better head over to the Raven home to see if I can help Ace somehow." 

Ace came through the tunnel on the Magic Bike ready to enter his home when a blinding light suddenly threw him off the turbocycle. "What the—?"   
"Hello, Cooper," said the voice of a rather angry young woman. "Did you ever think you'd see me again?"   
He looked up at the young woman. _Is that Angie? The young lady everybody's talking about?_ "Wait, who are you?"   
"Who am I? You don't know who I am? Either you have amnesia, or you're acting like a hell of a liar! I've come for revenge, Cooper, and you're not going to weasel your way out of this nightmare this time!"   
"No, wait, please," he begged as he sniffled at his nose again. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much trouble I caused." _This girl may be of help to me. I'll put her to good use for a while, but I don't want her to stick around for too long, since the fame and fortune will be mine._ "Listen, it's obvious how talented you are…Angie, so—"   
"Angie!? I am **_not_** Angela Jacobs! I am Darlena Lowland! I'm far better than that loser Angela—"   
"Hold on." Ace slowly stood up from the crash. "How about I let you join me? Will that help?"   
"You trying to pull some trick on me or something?"   
"No, it's no trick. I'll let you join me." _I still don't know who this girl Angela Jacobs is, though. I guess I'll just have to wing it with this girl Lowland and watch my back._   
Darlena found herself very surprised. "Well, okay, Cooper. I'm glad you see things my way. Say, is that hacker friend of yours home?"   
"Hacker? Oh, you mean Cosmo. No, he went to try out a new video game. Something about using feet instead of hands."   
"Typical. He's still addicted to those video games. You're seriously taking me in?"   
"Yes, Miss Lowland, I am. Please, come in and feel welcome." _At least for a little while, my friend._


	3. Clearing the Perplexed Air

A Double Take of Revenge   
Part 3: Clearing the Perplexed Air

Michael Raven, the shifter and younger brother of Victor, was sitting comfortably in the living room. Watching television, he noticed a particularly disturbing news story.   
Sensa-News reporter Kendra Rayler told the story. "This just in from Warden Millsford at Quentin Valley Prison, located 40 miles north of Electro City. The Ace Cooper imposter escaped from prison last night and has resumed his quest to take the real Ace Cooper out of the picture. A couple of years ago, the gentleman posing as Cooper tried to retire and take all his money, but thanks to the real Cooper and the Magic Force, the imposter was sentenced to prison on two counts of attempted murder and impersonating a celebrity for extortion purposes."   
"That's just great," Michael said sarcastically. "That troublesome double's come back to wreak havoc again. Electro City won't be safe for a while with him on the loose."   
"Anyway, if you spot either Ace Cooper, please report to the authorities. And, Police Chief Captain Friedrichs has said please consider both armed and dangerous. Since he is unable to tell for the time being, he is asking everyone just to be on guard." She then heard something in her earpiece. "Wait, folks, we have another breaking story, this one out of Lazaro City."   
Being handed a piece of paper, she read the story. "Apparently, the dangerous magician Darlena Lowland escaped from Ashland Prison around that area. Authorities say she may have made her way to Electro City to get revenge on the Magician for rejecting her as an apprentice. She was the one who planned for the Magic Express to go out of control and nearly crash into the Party Carnival about two years ago. Sentenced to life in prison on counts of attempted murder and attempted mass murder, Darlena has to be drugged every couple of hours to prevent her from using her dangerous magic."   
Michael shook his head in disbelief. "Incredible. Two people in two prisons bust out just so they can get to Ace Cooper? What is this world coming to anyway?"   
Just then, the shifter started picking up someone's fear. Closing his eyes, he noticed right away who felt anxious. "It's Angie. I wonder what's going on." Because the shifters could make telepathic contact with Ace and Angie, he spoke to the female magician mind-to-mind. ^Angie, what's the matter? You're nervous about something.^   
In Victor's car, she heard the voice of her younger brother. _Michael, listen to me. We're going to need help. Ace is very ill, and we can't take him to Mona's house again. We need to take Ace to your family home and let him rest there. He's been poisoned by the man who is posing as Ace Cooper._   
^I just saw the story on the news. Bring him here, and we'll let him rest in the living room. I'll call the doctor immediately for help.^   
_Thanks, Michael. I owe you big time._   
^No, you don't. Consider this returning the favor for saving my life back at the reservation not too long ago.^   
_I appreciate that. We should be there in about 10 minutes._   
^That's about how long it'll take for the doctor to get here. We'll be waiting.^   
In that short time, everyone made it to the Raven home, located in the suburbs.   
Angie levitated Ace into the house and onto the living room couch, where the family doctor examined the Magician very carefully.   
After administering a pain killing medication by injection, the doctor looked gravely at the group. "Mr. Cooper's in very bad shape. It seems that twin has poisoned him again, but this time the concoction is different. We have to find out just what makes up this particular poison. Do that and we have a much better chance of creating the needed antidote to save him."   
Angie then looked at Mona. "Do you remember what Ace was poisoned with before?"   
"Yes, it was a combination of sulfating acid and oxygenated arsenic."   
"The next few hours will be extremely critical," the doctor stated seriously. "If we don't get the exact composition of the poison, he may not make it through the night."   
That made Angie gasp in horror. _No…not my friend, please._ She quietly stepped away from the crowd and took solace on the balcony overlooking the beautiful skyline.   
Back in the room, the doctor noted that Ace needed to be watched very carefully. "Until we can figure out the poison, there's nothing more I can do. I'm sorry."   
Mona looked at the doctor with sadness in her eyes. "I understand. There's only so much you can do in these circumstances. We appreciate your help."   
As soon as the doctor left the home, everyone soon turned their attention to Ace.   
"What can we do now?" asked a worried Mona.   
Vega tried to comfort Mona as best he could. "Just wait…and pray. It's all we can do."   
Michael noticed that the female magician had vanished from the group but soon noticed her on the balcony.   
Angie's eyes could see the skyline's beauty, but her heart was nowhere near focused on the view. "Why? Why would someone hate him so much?"   
_ I know someone else who is also filled with anger and hatred,_ said a creepy voice only Angie could hear. _**You** hate the person who is trying to kill your kindred brother and will do anything to get even with the imposter._   
"No," she responded quickly. "I don't have hatred."   
_Don't lie to me, Angela! You're keeping me buried away because you know what will happen if I come to the surface! You'll lose everything…your home…and your friends!_   
"No, stop it!" She held her head in confusion. "Just leave me alone!"   
Michael felt the pain coming from her and quickly ran to her. "Angie, Angie!"   
She quickly fell to her knees and took deep breaths to calm herself back down. "It's…it's okay. I'm all right now."   
"You sure you're okay?"   
"Yes, I'm…fine." She got to her feet once more and looked over the skyline.   
"Angie, listen," said a very worried Michael. "I know what's going on with you."   
"Mike, I wouldn't be surprised if _every_ shifter in Electro City knows about my emotional battle right now."   
Inside, Mona and Victor talked carefully with Vega and Ms. LeSage.   
Victor made sure Ace rested comfortably on the couch. "Lieutenant, there's something important I think I need to tell you about Angie."   
"He's right," Mona said standing up. "We both know there's something…wrong with Angie, but she won't show that to any of us, even Ace."   
"What do you mean exactly?"   
Rubbing his head, the older Raven brother stated, "Angie's having a serious inner struggle with herself, one that started at the parole hearing in her hometown."   
"According to Ace," added Mona, "Angie has a…darker self emerging within her soul. We've always seen her for the goodhearted individual she is. However, she wants to use her kindness to bury away the anger she's hidden within herself."   
Ms. LeSage's eyes widened in concern. "Anger? I've never seen her be that angry."   
"She may have concealed her _true_ anger for a long, long time, though. Think about it. She was picked on in school because of her love of studying. Then, her parents were killed in the road rage accident. Recently she had to attend the parole hearing for the two drivers responsible. Brad Fallon had absolutely no remorse for what he did while Harry Rogers was regretful for what had happened. From what Ace told me, Angie had a strange dream in which she actually tried to strangle Fallon…to death."   
Vega became very surprised. "What? Angie was actually trying to kill someone in a dream?"   
"Yes. We know her anger is rapidly building, and it may not be too long before she explodes."   
"Just like Ace years ago when he saved my life. He was so scared of what he had."   
On the balcony, Michael continued his own conversation with Angie. "We're all worried about you right now. You're burying so much inside yourself and—"   
Angie turned and suddenly snapped, "You think I don't know that, Mike? You think I'm completely oblivious to what's going on with me!? I _do_ know, and I _don't_ need to be reminded of it!"   
"Angie, if you don't acknowledge that darkness within your soul, you're only going to get worse!"   
She put her face down and leaned on the balcony.   
Michael continued in a calmer tone of voice. "You've got a lot on your mind at the moment, the most important thing being Ace's survival against that twin of his." He walked up and patted her on the shoulder. "You and Ace are so close you could be a real brother and sister."   
"Yeah…it's almost like I was destined to find him or something. We learned something really crazy a few months ago." She explained about their mysterious communication for over 15 years.   
Needless to say that Michael was overwhelmed. "That's…awesome. You and Ace basically talked to each other _without_ ever meeting for that long?"   
"I guess the bond between us was a lot stronger than we thought. Right now, though, I just want to make sure Ace will…live. I could never forgive myself if he dies." She then started to cry.   
"Angie, he'll get through this. He's a tough person. He made it before."   
"Maybe, but the poison this time is stronger, and we have no way of knowing just what the ingredients are."   
The shifter then remembered something. "Say, where's Cosmo?"   
"I don't believe it," she said. "In all this confusion, we've forgotten about him. I'd better contact him and let him know what's happened." 

At the video arcade within the DNA Club/Mall, Cosmo and Ulene were concentrating on keeping up with their dance steps while playing the game _Dance Dance Revolution 27th Mix._   
"Man, this is so fun!" Cosmo said excitedly.   
Ulene nodded happily in agreement. "You said it, Cosmo. This game is definitely the coolest. It's hard to believe it's been in existence since the late 1990s."   
Working on one of DJ Mickus's very fast-paced songs, they found this to be rather difficult. They managed to keep up with every step and finished with grades of A and B, respectively.   
They were very tired at the end.   
"Whew," Cosmo stated in exhaustion, "I'm beat."   
"Yeah, me, too, but this is sure a good way to get a physical workout."   
"No kidding. Who says you gotta pay oodles a month at a gym when you just need 50 electro-cents and get a good workout right here."   
"Cheaper, and more effective, I always say."   
"Yeah." He then looked at his watch. "Oh, boy, time for me to get home. Ace is expecting me to help him set up for that show next Thursday."   
"No probs, Cosmo. I mean, you've got your job to do as technician and apprentice for the best magician in the world."   
That comment made the young man blush in embarrassment. "Aw, cut it out, Ulene."   
"Never mind. Get going."   
Cosmo had left the arcade when his wristcom started beeping. "Cosmo here."   
"This is Angie. Listen, Ace has become very sick. His double imposter poisoned him again."   
"What!? The double broke out?"   
"Yes, he did. He injected Ace with a stronger poison than the first time. If we don't get the ingredients of the poison, Ace could die before the day is over."   
"Over my dead body is that gonna happen!" said the angered Cosmo. "Where's Ace now?"   
"He's here at the Raven estate. The doctor's given him a painkiller, but we don't have much time."   
"If Ace is there, then the double must have taken over the Magic Express again."   
"Exactly. I wouldn't recommend going back there right now."   
"Okay. I guess I should meet you over at Mike's?"   
"Yeah, and hurry. Ace is going to need all the help he can get."   
"I'm coming. Just tell him to hang in there."   
"Right."   
As soon as the communication ended, Cosmo ran to his turbocycle and immediately left for the Raven home. 

On the balcony, Angie looked at her shifter friend. "He's on the way here, but I don't know how much good it will do."   
"Having friends around does help in certain situations, especially like this."   
"I just wish someone could help me with these demons of mine."   
"Sorry, Ang. That's one situation where not even magic can be of help. You have to face those inner demons alone and on your own terms. No one can do anything about that but _you_."   
"I don't know if I can, though. I'm…scared."   
"Why? Why are you afraid of this darker self?"   
"Because…because I'll lose everything, including my friends…all of them."   
"How do you know that?"   
"I…don't. I believe that will happen if I allow my darkness to surface."   
"Angie, you can't believe something like that. We all have darker feelings within ourselves. Everyone on Earth has them. You do, too, but you won't allow that to come out."   
"Maybe…it's better if I _never_ let that happen."   
"No, Angie. You're putting yourself at greater risk when you don't acknowledge all parts of yourself, especially the shadow of darkness that's starting to take you over."   
"That darkness is _not_ taking me over!" the female magician snapped. "I won't allow it to happen!"   
"The more you deny it, the more it _will_ conquer you. You're going to have to face it sooner or later." _And I pray it'll be sooner for your sake…and ours._   
Angie just stood there, feeling more confused than ever. "What do you think you are, my father?"   
"No, Angela Jacobs, I am not! I am a friend who is very concerned about your emotional well-being!"   
"Why are you even talking to me, since you said _nobody_ can do anything about this darkness except myself?"   
"Because you're my friend! I'm worried about you, and Lord knows so is everyone else who cares about you! I wish I could say some kind of joke, but this is a deadly serious situation you're in right now. If you don't accept that shadow-self, I'm almost scared to think of what could happen to you. That cycle—um, no, never mind."   
"What cycle?" Angie questioned angrily. "What cycle are you talking about? Tell me!"   
"A dangerous cycle. Marshall has her yearly cycle of going mad on her birthday. You…if you go through this cycle yourself and not recognize that shadow, the cycle won't end until you're…dead in body and in spirit."   
Angie's eyes widened in fear. "Wh-what?"   
"That's right. Angie, there are parts of yourself you're scared to love, and as long as that's the case, your struggle will continue and worsen within your soul."   
_The raven speaks the truth, Angela,_ said the darker voice. _As long as you won't love me, your shadowed feelings of anger, I will not rest until I make you recognize me. That time will come soon enough._   
_ Never,_ Angie thought back. _I'll fight you to the end. You won't take control of me._   
_ Never say "never," my dear. I will have to teach you the hard way about who is truly in control._   
"You will _not_ take me over!" Angie shouted with her eyes glowing in light blue.   
Michael had to step back in fear. _Her battles with her shadow are growing worse already. The struggle will continue until it's either too late, or she finally understands her darker feelings._ "Angie, I hope you won't—"   
She looked at him and realized what she was doing. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself. When she opened them again, the green eyes had returned. "I'm sorry, Mike. Maybe I'm lying to myself saying I'm in complete control right now."   
"Angie, this is a difficult emotional struggle for you to face. I wish there were a simple solution, but the fact of the matter is that it's going to be totally up to you. Nobody can help you except yourself."   
"I know. It's already starting to take its toll on me. Will I have to lose all control completely to understand my situation?"   
"I hope not, my friend. I sure hope not."   
Back inside the living room, Ace tried to get up from the sofa. "Have to…stop that imposter…before he does…irreparable damage."   
Both Mona and Vega made sure he did not do so.   
"Sorry, Ace, but you're way too sick to do anything right now. The more you move, the greater your risk."   
Angie, sensing Ace's thoughts immediately, ran back into the room to calm him. "No, kindred brother," she said softly. "That poison will spread if you try to move now." Putting her hands into a circular motion, she slowly induced a hypnotic sleep on her mentor. "Sleep now, Ace. You must rest."   
Ace soon fell under the spell and went into a deep sleep. _Thank…you…kindred…sister._   
"That should give the painkiller time to take more effect, but even then, it won't last very long." She turned to the others. "What should we do now?"   
Mona stood up and said, "Top priority is to learn the composition of the poison the double used. It's our only hope of getting the antidote."   
"Yeah, but with the double inside the Magic Express, there's no way any of us could get there. I just hope Cosmo's on the way here."   
Michael then walked in. "Um, listen, I think there's something I didn't tell you. Has anyone here heard of a girl named Darlena Lowland?"   
That name brought back memories to Mona, none of which were pleasant. "Darlena? That rogue magician who almost killed us in the Magic Express two years ago? How could I forget the demented actions she tried just so Ace would take her in as an apprentice? Um, why do you ask?"   
"I asked that question because before you all got here, the news reported she broke out of the prison near Lazaro City last night."   
"She escaped prison herself?"   
"Yeah, and she may have come to Electro City for revenge on Ace."   
Vega started becoming flustered. "I don't believe this…first Ace's imposter and now the young rogue magician! What else could go wrong today?" 

At the Magic Express, the Ace imposter showed Darlena around "his" home. "So, what do you think so far?"   
"It's fantastic," she said in awe. "How could one magician be able to have all this?"   
"The years of hard work and dedication pay off."   
Darlena, though, was still very suspicious of Ace. "Cooper, what happened to Angela Jacobs?"   
"Angela Jacobs? Oh, um, well, she…she decided to move on, try to do things on her own. I think she'll be fine. She was a wonderful apprentice for the year she was here."   
"Wait a minute, she's been here for more than three years, not one. What's the matter with you?"   
"Oh, um, sorry. I'm nervous about the show coming next Wednesday, and I just want to make sure I'm ready for it. Say, I wonder what's taking Cosmo so long."   
"He's probably super-addicted to that dancing video game."   
She passed by a room and noticed a photo on the drawer. She entered the room and took the photo. "Jacobs…and these must be her parents. I thought he said she moved on already." Darlena then thought, _What the heck happened to Cooper? It seems like he has no idea what's been going on. Maybe it's just me, but then again, it's been two years, and things can certainly happen in that time._   
The imposter then found her. "What are you doing in here?" he asked sternly.   
"You said Jacobs left. Why did I find her photograph of her and her parents here?"   
"She…wanted to leave it with us as a memento. Now, follow me, and I'll show you the supercomputer."   
"Cool."   
"And this is Angel," he said while giving her a tour of the computer room. "I'm going to do some work in here for the time being." After rubbing his nose he added, "Why don't you practice in the training room, and I'll join you later on. Okay with you?"   
"Yeah, sure, Mr. Cooper," she answered with surprising calmness. "Thank you very much."   
She then went to the training room and started working on her magic. Doing basic spells, she had no trouble readjusting to her abilities. "It's nice _not_ to be drugged every couple of hours, and now I'm free to use my magic again. I am a bit surprised he suddenly accepted me under his wing, but it doesn't matter now. I'll finally get what I deserve, working alongside the greatest magician in the world, like I should have had two years ago."   
In the computer room, the imposter worked quickly to change Angel's systems again. However, he had a little more trouble because Cosmo had placed a tamper-proof firewall into the system. "Oh, no, I will have control." He then typed even faster, using encryption to override the tamper-proof area. "Perfect. Now to get things under my control again."   
Just then, Cosmo came by on his turbocycle. "It may be dangerous, but I'd better be sure about this."   
He made the turn towards the garage, but the door failed to open, forcing Cosmo to make a sudden right turn to avoid the garage door and have a bad accident. "Whew, that was close. Looks like the double has control again. I'd better move on to the Raven home before that double spots me."   
In the computer room, though, Angel's sensors detected the apprentice/hacker…as an intruder!   
"So, the brat's back, huh?" said "Ace." "It's time to put him out of his misery once and for all. Angel, activate weapons systems."   
"As you wish, Ace."   
Outside, Cosmo took one last trip around the Express when he heard a noise, which turned out to be two lasers coming from the top and aimed at the young man! "Oh, man!" He quickly accelerated his turbocycle to escape the firepower of the lasers.   
"You're not getting away from me, pest!" said the imposter angrily. "I'll finish you before you can go to your friends for help!"   
Darlena heard all the noise and ran to the computer room. "Hey, what's going on?"   
"We have an intruder around the area. Don't worry, Angel will take care of him."   
"Great. We don't need any extra company right now."   
Cosmo was able to dodge all the lasers and eventually made his way past the tunnel. "Made it! Now to the Raven home and see if the real Ace is okay."   
Inside, the imposter and Darlena were both upset about the intruder's escape.   
"I thought this was supposed to be more sophisticated," said Darlena, obviously in a bad mood.   
"Ace" snapped at her. "Don't you tell me how to run my own home, young lady!" He grabbed her right arm and said, "If you want to stay here, then you do exactly as I tell you, understand!?"   
Darlena's anger started to grow but decided it may be better not to try anything. "Okay, okay. You're right. This is your home, and I am a guest right now."   
"I appreciate you understanding that, my dear." He then sniffled again. "Now, go back to the training room and continue with your practice."   
"Yes, sir." Darlena walked away with an angry look on her face. "Cooper's only interested in the computer system and not doing magic right now. What's up with him?"   
At the computer "Ace" knew that Darlena was a threat to him. "If that little girl stays here too long, it could become a problem. I'll let her stay for a couple of hours, but that's it. I'll make sure only _I_ have the fame and fortune. Darlena Lowland will be out of this place soon enough." 

In the Raven home, Victor and Angie sat together in the dining room.   
"Angie, I know this is tough on you."   
"I'm afraid I'm going to cause our relationship to suffer because of what's happening to me."   
"It's not your fault, Angie. Too many things are going on all at once, and it's putting a lot of pressure on you right now. Your biggest concern is Ace's life, mainly because you've known him a lot longer than me."   
Angie faced him sadly. "Vic, are you sure I'm the right girl for you? I am a magician and a crimefighter. I also have my psychic bond with Ace because of our Magic Force. And, there's the struggle I'm going through myself."   
Victor looked straight into her eyes. "Angie, it's not your powers. It's you. I love you because of who you are, not the powers you have. I know you treat your closest friends like family. I understand, Angie. After all, I am trying to open a horse-riding school, remember?"   
"Yes, I do remember. How many more hours till you can finally get that license?"   
"I still have about 35 hours to go. Helping Dad with security at the club and mall while making sure Mike stays out of trouble can sure be a pain at times, but it's part of life. We all have the obstacles we must overcome. Right now, you've got at least three or four to deal with. Ace's life is at stake; both the Ace imposter and Darlena Lowland both break out of prison to get even with him; Cosmo's trying to get here safely; and finally there's your emotional struggle. The best we can do is deal with them one at a time. Tackling them all at once won't help anyone."   
"Yeah…I know. I have to play them out when they come, not try to do them altogether."   
"Angie, no matter what happens, you are the right girl for me."   
The pair gave each other a kiss once more, but Victor could feel sadness in her kiss. _Poor Angie. She's trying to take care of everyone, but she can only do so much. In addition, there's the inner struggle she's suffering through. The shadow side wants recognition that badly, and it will stop at nothing to cause harm to her. I wish I could help, but as Mona said, Angie must face this nightmare alone. Oh, Angie, I do love you, and I always will, no matter what you go through._   
In the living room, Michael heard the intercom which connected to the gate. "Yes?"   
"It's Cosmo," said the young man, panting with each breath. "Let me in, quick."   
"Right." He then pressed a button to open the main gate to the home.   
After parking his turbocycle, he quickly entered through the front door.   
Mona was first to notice just how bruised and battered he looked. "Good Lord, Cosmo! What happened to you?"   
"I…was attacked by the Magic Express defense systems."   
Vega gravely said, "That clinches it. The double has taken over the Magic Express again, and I wouldn't be surprised if he's harboring another escapee."   
"Darlena?"   
"Exactly. It's two times the danger at the same location."   
Angie quickly put her mind into intense thought. _Let's see, both the imposter and Darlena are at the Magic Express. However, what if—_   
Ms. LeSage noticed Angie thinking hard. "What's on your mind, Angie?"   
"I wonder. The imposter got to him this morning and took over the Express again. Now, Darlena may have found the Express and wanted to take out her revenge on Ace, not knowing it wasn't really him."   
"Wait," said Vega, "there's something else. The imposter is _not_ allowed to watch any television in prison. As a result, he wouldn't know anything about you or Darlena."   
"That would become a pretty good advantage for us," Angie concluded. "If we can somehow convince Darlena that Ace isn't really Ace at all, we may be able to turn her to our side and be able to stop that imposter."   
"And," added Mona, "we may be able to get the ingredients of the poison to create the antidote in order to save Ace."   
Cosmo nodded in agreement. "Question is, how do we get to the Express now? The imposter's reprogrammed the computer to where any of us could be considered as intruders."   
"Maybe," said a somber Angie, "but we've got to take some kind of chance. Ace is in serious danger right now. Unless we take some action, he won't make it."   
Everyone agreed with her statement.   
Vega started coming up with a suggestion. "May we should go full force with police."   
"No, Vega," said Victor. "Do that and Friedrichs would be all over you in a hurry."   
"Don't worry," said Angie, "I think I have an idea." She then turned to Cosmo. "You faced the imposter before. What was he like, psychologically speaking?"   
"A messed-up nutcase. When I found out he wasn't Ace, he tried to finish me off. Before he sealed the box I was stuck in, he mentioned that he wanted the fame, the fortune, and the name 'Ace Cooper' all to himself. I still remember when he almost sent me to a boarding school. Man, I was ticked off."   
"I would be, too, if he did anything like that to me. Now, if this is the case, the imposter is probably still wanting to take everything alone. Sooner or later he'll want Darlena out of the Express, and he'll see to it she doesn't get another chance to get in."   
Mona agreed. "Angie's right. I know both the imposter and Darlena. Oh, and by the way, the imposter proposed to me again."   
"Then, where's the ring?"   
"I gave it to someone who really deserves it. He's planning his own proposal, so I took out the most expensive step."   
"Great. All right, we need to plan this carefully and quickly. Ace is running out of time. Here's what I propose we do: Victor and I take his car and stop about four blocks from the tunnel that leads to the Express. Angel has the ability to pick up vehicles approaching, but not people who aren't in a vehicle."   
"Yeah," concurred Cosmo. "I should know. I set it up that way."   
"That's fantastic. Now, what we need to do is get Ace into Vega's car and let him rest there. When Victor and I leave, the rest of you leave 30 minutes afterward. If this works out correctly, by the end of the day, we'll save Ace and have both fugitives in police custody."   
Michael was surprised in her confidence. _Even in the face of danger, Angie's able to focus on the current situation with Ace, the imposter, and Darlena. I just wish she would recognize the shadow. It's just going to add more fuel into this dangerous fire within her soul._   
"Fortunately, Ace is still asleep, so I'll levitate him into the back seat of your car, Vega."   
"Do what you have to do, Angie."   
After she immediately placed the Magician in the back seat and made sure he was comfortable, she turned to the others. "Okay, that part of the plan is set. Now, let's hope the imposter will force Darlena out of the Express, giving us the chance we need to sway her to help us."   
Michael then asked, "Angie, are you sure this is gonna work?"   
"To tell you the truth, Mike, no, I'm not sure. I'm not about to stand by and do nothing, though. It's a chance that must be taken."   
"I understand, Angie. Just, both of you be careful, okay?"   
"Don't worry, Mike," said Victor. "I believe in Angie's plan. It's a risk, but one that we have to try."   
"Vega," said the female magician, "get ready to set your watch for 30 minutes from now. Vic and I are going to the Magic Express. Wish us luck, because we'll need it."   
"Nah, you'll do fine, Angie." _If only her soul were that way right now._   
Victor and Angie entered his car and quickly took off for the Magic Express, with Angie hoping her plan would work.   
She did have one thought bothering her, though. _Hmm, it's all basically hypothetical and guesswork. What if he decides _not_ to make Darlena leave? That could mess things up for sure. No, I mustn't worry. I just have to trust my instincts._   
_A wise move, Angela,_ said the dark voice within her. _Your plan is just hypothetical and very risky, but it's typical for you to risk your life for others. All the while you're still in the fight of your life…with me._   
_ That may be so, my shadow, but for now we have to put our differences aside. Ace's life is at stake, and I refuse to let him down._   
_ Perhaps you're right. We both know how important Ace is, so yes, we will have another truce. When Ace is safe, though, it ends immediately. Do I make myself clear?_   
_ Yes, it's clear. Now, let's concentrate on the plan._   
Victor and Angie both had looks of determination in their eyes, willing to do something extremely dangerous to save the life of a close friend. 


	4. The Extreme Showdown

A Double Take of Revenge   
The Conclusion: The Extreme Showdown

In the training room of the Magic Express, Darlena noticed a huge trunk. "Hmm, must be a part of Cooper's act next Wednesday. Maybe I could give this thing a try and see if I can get out of it. Only problem is, I can't find any volunteers to help me, and Cooper's busy on the comp. I still can't understand why he called _me_ Angela Jacobs when he arrived home. And what's with the computer? He needs to be practicing for the show. Nah, maybe it's nothing."   
The imposter Ace was in the main computer room finishing the reprogramming of Angel. "Now I'm in total control of Angel, and _no one_ will be able to get past the defenses, period. At last, I'll be famous." Giving a rather evil grin, he let out a small snicker of victory. Just then, he realized the one other person who could learn about him. "Darlena," he whispered angrily. "I have to get her out of the Express. Fame and fortune are to be mine and mine _alone_. I will not share the wealth with anyone. The problem is how to get rid of her."   
Meanwhile, Victor Raven and Angela Jacobs were on the way to the Magician's home to stop the imposter, hopefully with help from Darlena, who still did not have any idea about the phoney Ace.   
Victor drove his car with Angie in the passenger seat. "Angie, you okay right now?" he asked.   
The female magician answered, "Yeah…as okay as I could be. I wish I had an easier answer."   
"I know. Something like this is risky, but like you said, we've got to take it, or Ace loses his life."   
"That's the one thing I _don't_ want happening. I'll risk my life to save his if need be."   
"I understand. You'll do anything for those closest to you."   
"Sorry if I've dragged you into this mess." Angie put her face down.   
Victor held her hand. "Angie, don't blame yourself for what's happening. No one would have easily known the double and Darlena both escaping from prison. Thanks to the news, though, we've got a lot of information on both of them. We'll stop them both and save Ace. Just have confidence."   
_Victor's right, Angie,_ said the darker voice. _You did get the info you needed about them, and you know they have invaded the Magic Express. Now it's entirely up to you to stop Darlena Lowland and the imposter posing as Ace Cooper. The nerve of that man, impersonating the best magician in the world just for the purpose of being rich._   
_ No kidding,_ Angie responded. _How dare he do something this low. I'll see to it he doesn't try this stupid stunt ever again._   
_ You're very clever right now, trying so hard to keep your cool and remain focused on the situation. You will slip soon enough, though. And when that happens—_   
_ Please, don't remind me, okay? We are still under a truce right now, remember?_   
_ Okay, okay. No more pushing it._   
_ I appreciate that._   
_ Just one thing, though. How are you going to convince Darlena that Ace isn't Ace at all?_   
_ Simple…I tell her the truth._   
_ If she doesn't believe you?_   
_ We'll just have to wait and see. There's not much more I can do at the moment._   
_ Hmm, true. Very true. We'll have to play this by ear and let things fall as they may. How much longer before reaching the Magic Express?_   
_ About 10 minutes. Vega and the others will leave at that moment from the Raven home and get over to the Express. I just hope he can make the captain understand the gist of this wild situation._   
_ If we both know Friedrichs, he'll be furious with the lieutenant. Typically stupid as usual._   
_ Can't expect too much help from him, anyway._

At the Raven estate, Cosmo started growing very impatient. "Why does time have to go so slow right now? Angie and Victor may be in serious trouble right now, and there isn't a thing we can do!"   
Miss LeSage tried to calm him down. "Take it easy, Cosmo. We're all losing patience over this, but it's Angie's plan. I think it will work. We just have to time it exactly right."   
"Ten more minutes," said a nervous Mona. "I'm going to head to Vega's car to check on Ace."   
"Sure thing, Mona, go ahead."   
She went to see Ace, still asleep in the back of Vega's car and ready to go when it was time. Taking hold of his hand, she spoke sadly. "Ace, I know we've had ups and downs in our relationship, but…please…please don't die. My father may not be able to stand you, and I did shut you out for a long time after that horrible battle. What I want to say is…my heart is yours, and I truly love you, Ace Cooper. I…don't want to lose you now, not after all the struggles we've been through together. Most of us have had fractured family lives, but you never knew your parents at all. It's not fair to you. You are the one who has been there for me all these years. Please, you _must_ pull through this. I have faith in you, and I love you." She then started shedding tears.   
Inside the home, Vega found the nearest telephone and contacted his superior. "Captain, both fugitives are at the Magic Express. The real Ace Cooper is here and very sick."   
"Are you certain about that, Vega?" asked Friedrichs. "How do you know the Ace with you isn't the imposter, and what about this Darlena Lowland character?"   
"We have to go…on hunches right now."   
"Hunches? Give me a break, Vega! I want you and LeSage back here at headquarters immediately!"   
"Captain…if Ace doesn't get that antidote, he's a dead man!"   
"He's always been trouble, so maybe it's better off."   
_Why you—_ Vega angrily thought. "You know, Friedrichs, if Cooper dies, you may get faced with a lawsuit from Sensa-News, since he is under contract with them."   
That made the captain gulp with nerves. "A…a lawsuit? Oh, um, well, in that case, um, what do you want to do?"   
"Send four police cars over to the Magic Express within one hour. By then, we hope both fugitives will be under control."   
"Very well, Vega. I'll get the four sets of units over there in an hour. You'd…you'd better be right about this."   
"Look, I'm leaving this in the hands of some capable individuals. Just relax."   
"All right. It's your collar." Friedrichs turned on his intercom. "Attention. I want four units to be at the Magic Express in one hour. It is believed the two escaped prisoners are hiding out there."   
"We'll be there in an hour," said one of the officers.   
"It's done, Vega. Just, don't let them sue me."   
"Don't worry, Captain. I'll make sure your reputation is safe." After hanging up the phone, he said to himself, "I can't believe he fell for that 'lawsuit' gag. He's so gullible."   
Michael could not help in hearing about it. "Guess you pulled a fast one on ol' Friedrichs, huh?"   
"Had to. With Ace's life on the line, you know how he is."   
"Not the smartest, I know. I think it may be best for me to stay here at home for now. Just try to keep things under control around here."   
"Good idea, Mike. After all, we don't need to be accompanied by constant jokes."   
"Ha ha, very funny." Michael then left and went up to the balcony. _Angie, Victor, please be careful. I don't want to lose two people I care about so much._   
Vega then went out to the car and saw Mona holding Ace's hand. "Poor Mona. She still trusts him and loves him, even after everything they've been through together."   
He calmly walked up to her. "You all right?"   
"Trying, Vega, just trying right now."   
"I just hope Angie's plan will work."   
"It must work," Mona said with concern. "If it doesn't…"   
Vega put his hand on her shoulder. "We've got to have faith," he said in reassurance. "Angie's a bright young woman. Her plan will work." _I hope._

Back at the Express, Darlena started growing impatient with Ace spending too much time on the computer. She then left the practice room and stormed into the computer room. "Cooper? What are you still doing here? We need to get our practice in!"   
He turned and faced her angrily. "You listen to me, Darlena. I am in charge of the Magic Express, and I won't have you telling me what to do in my own home! Go practice outside now!"   
"No way, Cooper! If I'm going to be your apprentice, I need _you_ to be helping me."   
"Then you do as your told! Do I make myself clear!?" He then rubbed his nose and sniffled again.   
"Yeah, whatever."   
"Now, why don't you go get some fresh air outside, around the area of the Express?"   
"Fine with me." Darlena left the room and eventually got out the door of the Magician's home to practice in the comfortable air. "Ahhh, it feels so good not to breathe the stench of prison air." She then started working on her magic.   
Inside, though, the imposter watched her very closely. "I was hoping she'd finally get out of this place. Now to lock her out completely." He started programming the computer to make certain Darlena would _not_ have access to the Magic Express ever again.   
Minutes later, Victor parked his car four blocks away from the tunnel leading to the Express and quickly exited the vehicle with Angie.   
"Okay," said the female magician, "now we just have to walk through the tunnel, and we'll get there."   
"Right. You sure the defenses won't work when we're just walking around?"   
"Well, according to Cosmo, Angel's supposed to have a failsafe system where she _won't_ fire on unarmed individuals. If that double's fooled around with the system, though, it may be a different story." She then turned to Victor. "Listen, this is your last chance to turn back. If you decide to come with me, it's basically the point of no return."   
"I'm willing to risk it. I'm going with you. Let's move because every second counts."   
"Vega and the others should be leaving in the next four minutes. We'd better get things under way now, or the plan's going to fail."   
"It won't fail. I know it'll work." _I have to believe in the plan. I know she's trying to keep that darkness at bay, but…I just hope she'll be okay._   
Angie continued walking forward with eyes of determination when she heard that darker voice again. _You sure you're ready to face this?_   
_ I have to be. I'll do anything to save my friend._   
_ Very well, but it won't be in easy waters._   
_ Getting what is needed can be more of a challenge than some think at times. Now we have to be ready for anything._   
The pair soon came up to the tunnel and were about to walk through when they suddenly found themselves being blasted by something.   
"What's going on!?" Victor yelled.   
Angie looked ahead and discovered someone was using magic against her and Victor. "She can do magic, too?"   
When the smoke cleared, a rather angry young lady stared at them. "I don't know what you're doing here, Jacobs, but you're not going to take your job back! It's mine!" She then threw a fireball at the pair.   
The fireball exploding in front of them, Angie and Victor suddenly found themselves flying backwards.   
"Victor, take my hand!"   
After doing so, Angie closed her eyes and concentrated to create a haze of blue light around her and Victor. She was able to land herself and him safely on the ground.   
When the light disappeared, she noticed Victor breathing heavily. "Are you all right?"   
"Yeah…just a little winded and shook up, but nothing's broken. How about you?"   
"I'm in one piece."   
Then, the pair found themselves facing the angry young lady.   
"Smart, Jacobs, very smart. Using your powers to save yourself and—ooh, who is this handsome gentleman with you? Your boyfriend?"   
"Like that's any of your business!" Angie responded angrily.   
Using a more alluring voice, she said, "Why don't you go with a _real_ magician instead of her?"   
Victor was displeased with the idea. "Let's see…you're selfish, self-centered, way out of my age range, and most of all…completely immature!"   
The young lady responded with rage. "I'll show you, jerk!" She then tried to direct another fireball directly at them.   
Focusing on her own power, Angie created another barrier of light around the pair and shouted, "Not likely!"   
The fireball disintegrated once it hit the light barrier.   
"Hmm," said the young lady, "your powers seem to be getting stronger. However, you're now the _former_ assistant to the greatest magician in the world."   
Angie dropped the barrier and looked at this younger and more dangerous rival. "You seem to know a lot about me, but who are you?"   
"Me? I am Darlena Lowland, the new right-hand girl to the Magician!"   
_Well, well,_ Angie thought, _I get to face the person who almost killed us all in the Express two years ago._ "So, Darlena, we finally meet face-to-face. Ace told me a lot about you, and what a jerk you were."   
"I'd watch that mouth of yours, Jacobs! After all, you're no longer associated with Ace Cooper!" Darlena then started laughing uncontrollably.   
Angie did not find this very amusing in the least. "Um, Darlena, are you sure that's _really_ the Magician you're working with?"   
The rival suddenly stopped laughing. "What do you mean by _that_? Of course that's Ace Cooper!"   
"Do you honestly think it's him?"   
"What is this, some sorta trick or something?"   
Angie just crossed her arms. "If this _is_ a trick, I'm _not_ the person who's pulling it."   
"What's going on, Jacobs!? You'd better tell me before I use magic on you!"   
"Would you like the answer now, or would you rather have a duel here and maybe never get the truth?"   
"The…truth? What is the truth?"   
"I'll give it to you straight. That man in the Magic Express right now is not Ace Cooper."   
"That's a lie, Jacobs! I know that's Cooper in there!"   
"Really? Just think about it, Darlena, I—"   
"No! I won't believe anything you say!"   
Angie suddenly snapped at her. "If you want the truth about that guy, just _shut up and listen_!"   
Darlena was surprised by her own tone of anger. "Okay, okay," she responded with slight fear. "I don't understand. Why do you think it's not Cooper in there?"   
"Let me ask you a few questions. First, how often has Ace been talking about me?"   
The rival thought for a few seconds before answering. "To tell you the truth…not very often. I mentioned your name and saw the photo of you and obviously your parents, but when I asked him about you, he acted like he didn't really know who you were. In fact, he thought I was _you_ when I first confronted him."   
"Okay. Second question: Did he ever recall anything about the confrontation you had with him before, like maybe where you fought him?"   
"I did bring that up when I attacked him, but he never did say anything. I figured his first reaction was going to be anger, but he actually invited me to join him…this _is_ getting really weird now."   
"Seems that way. Now, next question: Has he been using _any_ magic at all?"   
"No…he hasn't. Even though I've only been with him for a few hours now, he's concentrating more on the computer than practicing for the show next Wednesday."   
"Uh, Darlena, Ace's performance is next _Thursday_, not Wednesday."   
"It is?"   
"That's right."   
"Hmm…there's something else, too. When I got upset with him for spending so long on the computer, he got really angry with me."   
"I see. One more question: Does he appear to have a chronic case of the sniffles?"   
"Yes, he does. He always seems to rub his nose. How come?"   
"A side effect of the nose job. The man in the Express now is _not_ Ace Cooper, but an exact look-a-like. He allowed you to stay in the Express for a little while, but it wouldn't surprise me if he's changing the entrance code again to have _you_ locked out."   
Darlena became very shocked. "What!?" she screamed. "Why would he do this to me?"   
"He probably considers you as a threat to him. This man wants Ace's popularity, fame, and fortune all to himself. I've heard stories about what that double tried to do to him and Cosmo before, poisoning Ace and then almost sending Cosmo to a watery grave when he discovered the truth."   
"Why that miserable jerk!" exclaimed Darlena. "How dare he do this to me! I'm gonna wring his neck!"   
"Wait, Darlena. I have a better idea. I suggest for now we call a truce and confront the imposter in the Express itself."   
The dangerous rogue still had bitter feelings for Angie but was even more infuriated that the man she thought was the Magician really was _not_. "Okay, we'll have the truce until the matter of the phoney's been resolved."   
The two female magicians reluctantly shook hands.   
_When this is over,_ thought Darlena, _I'm gonna get rid of Angela Jacobs, Cosmo, and the real Ace Cooper. Then, I'll be the big star from now on!_   
Angie thought to herself, _This isn't going to be an easy alliance, but I must get the Express back in working order, since the rest of the group will be here in less than 20 minutes. Ace's life is depending on this plan._   
Meanwhile, Vega and the others had left 10 minutes earlier, with Ace still in the back seat of Vega's car.   
Despite his weakened condition, he could still hear his kindred sister's thoughts. _I…have faith in you, Angie. You must have faith in yourself right now. Just be on your guard with Darlena, though._   
_ I am, kindred brother. I'll watch my back. First things first, though. We have a double to stop._   
Angie then looked at Victor. "Wait here for the others. They'll be here soon."   
"I will. Just be careful."   
"Count on it." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
Angie and Darlena walked together towards the door of the Magic Express.   
Upon reaching the front door, the computer said, "Please identify yourself by voice and fingerprint."   
Angie said, "Give it a try, Darlena."   
Placing her right hand on the fingerprint pad, she said, "I'm Darlena Lowland. Let me in."   
"Access denied."   
Darlena could not believe her ears. "_What!? Denied!?_ I don't believe it, that guy double-crossed me!"   
"May I try?"   
"Probably won't let you in, either, Jacobs, but…go ahead."   
Angel again said, "Please identify yourself."   
Angie put her hand on the pad and said, "Angela Jacobs."   
"Access granted. You may enter, Angie."   
The door opened, much to Darlena's surprise. "How did you do that? Magic?"   
"Nope. Thank Cosmo for setting up a failsafe system for myself. In case someone tampered with the Express's control center, he developed a system where I can get in by voice and fingerprint. _No one_ can change that part of the system except Cosmo himself."   
"Very clever, Jacobs. Now, let's take care of that imposter."   
Both ladies entered the train.   
"The imposter's still in the computer room?" Angie asked.   
"Yeah. He's been there all afternoon."   
"Good. Now to implement the next part of my plan."   
Both of then went to the computer room and immediately found "Ace."   
Angie started the conversation. "Hi, Ace, I'm back early."   
He turned around suddenly and noticed. "What the—who the hell are you, and how did you get in here!?"   
"I'm Angela Jacobs. Don't you know me, Ace? You allowed me to make the Magic Express my home over three years ago after Black Jack took my apartment. Now, don't we have a show to rehearse? Our show's at the Ring next Thursday, and we haven't practiced at all."   
"Ace" shook his head. "No, we…don't have a performance coming up."   
Darlena said, "I thought you said the show was next Wednesday, until she said it was on Thursday."   
"She's right. Now, come on, Ace, we need to practice!" She grabbed his arm and then dragged him to the training room.   
Darlena was a little mystified by Angie's strange actions. "Why is she trying to get him there? Maybe she knows something I don't." She then followed the two into the room.   
"Ace" soon became very flustered. "Look, I don't know what kinda trick you're trying to pull, but—"   
"We don't have time for games, Ace. We need to get prepared for the show next Thursday. Now, let's start with something simple." Angie soon created fireballs and started juggling them. "C'mon, Ace, the juggling part's in the act. Get with it!"   
He suddenly became very nervous. "I, um, can't." He then rubbed his nose. "I have a bad cold."   
"Oh," she said as the fireballs vanished, "you can't do it because you have a cold or because…you're _not_ really Ace Cooper at all?"   
He became extremely embittered. "How dare you say I'm not Ace Cooper!"   
"If you are Ace, then answer this for me. You and Darlena Lowland here confronted each other before, but do you remember _exactly_ where it took place?"   
Darlena knew the answer right away yet discovered why Angie used that question. _Of course, the real Ace Cooper could answer that in under two seconds. We confronted each other on that cliff about 10 miles away from the Party Carnival. I have to admit, Jacobs, that was a smart call._   
He hesitated greatly in trying to come up with an answer to the question.   
Angie started becoming impatient. "Well, I'm waiting, Ace. Do you remember or not?"   
"I…don't remember," he said nervously. "I must have hit my head and got amnesia or something."   
"Amnesia, huh? Okay, Mr. Magician, I guess you don't recall what the imposter Ace poisoned you with before."   
"Sulfating acid and oxygenated arsenic," he quickly responded. He then realized he had blown his own cover. "Uh-oh."   
"Gotcha, imposter! That's what you used to poison the _real_ Ace before! He told me all about you and what you did to him. Besides, there's one thing he can do I know you can't."   
Darlena smiled wickedly at the success of Angie's plan. _She's more clever than I made her out to be. She tricked him into exposing himself._   
"Oh," said the imposter, "and what's that?"   
"This!" She went into a spin and shimmered in her light-blue aura. **_"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"_**   
Both Darlena and the imposter were shocked. "She has the Magic Force, too!?" they shouted in unison.   
In mere seconds Angie emerged in her special costume, one with the same colors as Ace's but with a dark-grey miniskirt and red tights for a more feminine look. The remainder of the outfit, though, was the same, right down to the insignia.   
Angie then stared angrily at the imposter. "Now, creep, you'd better tell me what ingredients you used to poison Ace this time."   
"We'll see about that, brat!" He then tried to throw one of his poison darts at Angie!   
She quickly intercepted it with a stare of pure power and allowed it to float safely into her hand. "Nice try, pal, but Ace has taught me a lot in three years, including how magic can be a good defense mechanism. Now, are you going to tell me what you did, or am I going to have to force it out of you?"   
"How can this be?" the imposter asked nervously. "How can two people possess this Magic Force?"   
"I learned of my power when I was only seven years old, when I used it to save my father's life!"   
Darlena was appalled. _She…she's known about her power since she was a kid? Wait a sec, now it makes sense. She was probably scared of her powers because she was just a kid. Most people would have thought of her as a freak, so she kept her power hidden from everyone._   
"For over 15 years I was frightened because I put other people's opinions over my own feelings. Ace was the one to help me understand my gift, and I am now proud I have this power! Now tell me what you've done to him, or you'll be sorry you messed with me!"   
"Over my dead body, little girl!" He then tried to charge at Angie with his version of the Magic Cane. "You're going down!"   
Angie then created four sharp metallic playing cards and threw them to pin his arms and legs against the wall. After making him stuck, she quickly approached him. "You'd better tell me right now what the composition of that poison." She suddenly made another sharp card appear in her right hand. "Otherwise, this card will be slashing your _throat_!"   
His eyes widened in fear. _Oh, God, she means it!_ "Okay, I'll tell you! It's sulfuric chloride and an arsenic compound mixed with sodium bicarbonate! Now, please, let me go!"   
"Not before I do _this_!" She grabbed the imposter's tuft of white hair at the top of his head and slashed it off with the card! "Now you won't look like Ace Cooper ever again…which reminds me, just who are you anyway, and how do you know so much about Ace?"   
"Like I'm telling you!"   
"Oh, no?" She then put her hands into a circular motion and quickly hypnotized the double. "Now tell me, who are you?"   
In a monotonous tone he answered, "My name is…Mark…Mark Willoughby."   
"Okay, Mark. How do you know about Ace Cooper himself?"   
"He and I grew up at the St. Johns Orphanage. We were both crooks as teenagers, but he got the chance to hit the big time with Mona Malone's father—"   
"Black Jack," she interrupted. "I take it you were also jealous of him because Mona wanted him and not you."   
"Yes, I was. Then, he became the superstar magician while I was stuck at a dead-end minimum wage job."   
"I see. When did you get the plastic surgery done?"   
"A few years ago, seeing this was my chance to get rid of him and take his place."   
"And…if Ace died?"   
"I would give up magic and keep the money all for myself."   
"That's all I needed to know. Thank you very much, Mr. Willoughby."   
Darlena was not surprised by his intentions yet felt surprised she had fallen for this trick. "I believed this nutcase was Ace Cooper?"   
Instead of answering the question, Angie went up to the computer controls. "Darlena, keep an eye on him while I fix the computer. The real Ace will be here shortly."   
"How do you know that?"   
"It's how I planned this. The only thing that worried me was whether the imposter would get you out of the Express."   
"Oh, I see. Anyway, will he still be hypnotized?"   
"Yes, at least for an hour. Now, let me see if I can remember what Cosmo showed me to do to fix Angel." She went slowly, one button at a time, until she finally recalled the exact sequence. She then started hitting the buttons more furiously than before. "Angel, it's me, Angie. I know you would still recognize me, but do you recognize that man over there?"   
"No," the AI answered. "That man is an intruder, as well as the young lady, Darlena Lowland."   
Darlena snapped, "Why you miserable—"   
"For now, Angel," Angie interrupted, "Darlena is _not_ an intruder. No security measures on her please."   
The rival was surprised. "You're actually…protecting me?"   
"Only until this whole thing is over. Angel, give me Ace's current position."   
"The way Vega is driving now, Ace and the others should be through the tunnel in less than three minutes."   
"Very well." Angie then looked at the dart. "Angel, could you use this dart to create the antidote?"   
"Yes, I can. Place it on my scanner, and I will calculate an antidote." Angel then noted something else. "My sensors are picking up Zina in Cosmo's workshop. She has also been poisoned."   
"Probably by the same ingredients. Angel, make two samples of the antidote: One in a vial for Ace and one in a hypodermic needle for Zina. We'll have to inject her with it."   
"Understood."   
In less than 45 seconds, Angel created the antidote for both Ace and Zina.   
Angie took both the needle and the vial. "Darlena, stay with the prisoner for the time being. I have to do Zina first and fast." She then turned her attention to the computer. "Angel, get the garage ready. I'm going to give Ace the antidote vial there as soon as they get in."   
Angie then raced to Cosmo's workshop and found Zina very ill. "Oh, Zina," she said in horror as she ran up to the panther. "Don't worry, girl. I'll get you fixed up. This may hurt a little, though, okay?"   
Zina moaned but in approval.   
The female magician injected Zina at the upper part of her front right arm. "There you go. It needs about 30 seconds to start taking effect, but I don't want you leaving this room yet, okay?"   
The panther, already beginning to feel better, nodded in agreement.   
"Okay. Now to help Ace."   
On her way to the garage, she checked on Darlena one last time. "How's he doing?"   
"Still hypnotized."   
"Good. Stay with him while I meet Ace and the others in the garage."   
"Right." As soon as Angie was out of sight, Darlena made certain the imposter would get what he deserved by starting to kick him in the stomach. "You two-timing jerk! You _pretend_ to be Ace Cooper and then double-cross me!"   
Angie quickly entered the garage area, where Vega's car had just arrived with him, Ms. LeSage, and a very ill Ace.   
Mona's car came just behind it, with her, and Cosmo coming out. Victor ran in right behind them.   
Vega and Cosmo took Ace from the car and gently lay him on the ground.   
Angie made sure he was comfortable. "Ace," she said calmly, "are you all right?"   
"Not…really," he answered weakly.   
"Don't worry, kindred brother. Angel made the antidote for you in vial form. I'm going to administer it now, but I should warn you it may not taste so good."   
"That's…okay, Angie. Not all treatments are supposed…to taste good anyway."   
Angie fed him the antidote through the mouth and allowed him to take it in one big gulp. She knew it would not work that quickly. "Give it about a minute, and he should start to recover, albeit not completely."   
The serum started taking effect on the Magician within about 30 seconds, and when the full minute passed, he breathed easier and felt better. "Whew," he said in relief while slowly sitting up, "I didn't think I could get through that. Thanks, everyone, and especially you, Angie. Thanks for not giving up hope."   
She hugged her mentor tightly. "I'll never lose hope when it comes to caring for my friends. They mean everything to me."   
Mona then remembered, "What about the imposter?"   
"Pinned to the wall with Darlena watching over him now. In fact, she's probably beating his butt for lying to her about not being Ace."   
"Can't say I blame her," said Victor. "She wanted to be an apprentice so badly she blinded herself by thinking the imposter was really Ace. We'd better check on them before Darlena kills him."   
Angie and Mona helped Ace to his feet, and all quickly went to the training room, where they noticed blood coming from the double's nose.   
"That'll teach you…you will _not_ do something like that ever again!" She then noticed all the others. "Oh, um, prisoner's secure, Jacobs."   
"You sure did a number on him," Angie laughed. "When that hypnosis wears off, he'll wonder how he got that bloody nose. I wish you had saved some for me, though, 'cause I wanted to get him, too."   
"You won't have to worry about that, Jacobs," Darlena said in a wicked tone, "because now it's _your_ turn."   
"I guess the truce is over," Angie said, her tone quickly turning serious. "If it's a duel you want, fine, but not in here. Let's settle this outside."   
"Yeah, more room to duke it out with magic outdoors." Darlena then pushed and shoved her way through the crowd.   
"Why that little brat!" Cosmo said angrily. "I oughtta—"   
"Forget it, Cosmo," intervened Angie. "This is between Darlena and me. We've both faced Ace one-on-one before, but now we've got to deal with each other. Oh, and Ace…don't transfer any power to me this time. I have to try defeating her on my own."   
"I understand, Angie. You want a fair fight. Get out there and show her what I've taught you."   
Vega said, "I'll notify the four sets of units to get over here within 15 minutes."   
Victor then came up to her and held her hands. "Angie, please be careful against her."   
"I will, Victor, I promise." She then looked at Cosmo. "Zina's resting comfortably in your workshop room. She's been cured of the poison as well."   
"Thanks, Ang. I owe you one."   
"Nah, it's okay. Nothing is owed when done out of friendship."   
She then walked outside the Express, where Darlena became impatient.   
"What took you so long, Jacobs?"   
"Had to make sure Ace was okay, let the authorities know about the imposter and—"   
"And me? You were going to turn me in, too!? Well, I'm not heading back to prison, you lucky excuse of a magician!" She quickly created a serious of fireballs and threw them all at Angie.   
The female apprentice closed her eyes and concentrated with her heart to create a barrier around herself, deflecting the fireballs away. _May the power of my mother and father's love guide me through this battle,_ she thought calmly.   
In her heart, she could feel her parents' unconditional love for her.   
_Use what Ace has taught you,_ her mother said to her. _And, think of this quote: "The best offense is a good defense."_   
_ Thanks for the tip, Mom. I'll definitely keep that in mind._   
Returning to the battle, she looked at Darlena with determination.   
Darlena, however, was not impressed. "What's the matter, Jacobs? Don't want to fight me? Gonna stay in that little barrier all day?"   
"No, I'm not staying all day." With a wave of her hand, the barrier vanished. "I'm wide open now, Darlena."   
"Let's see you get away from a little tornado, loser!" The female rival conjured a small whirlwind and directed it towards Angie.   
As Angie jumped skyward, the tornado followed her closely. Fortunately, she was able to channel her power to create a light blue ball. She then threw the ball at the tornado, entrapping the miniature cyclone within the ball. Another wave of her hands caused both to disappear.   
Darlena growled in rage. "You've learned well, Jacobs, but I'll finish you now!" She then created more fireballs and threw them again.   
Angie quickly summoned some steel playing cards and threw them at the fireballs, causing them to explode and create smoke around the area.   
The rival let out a hacking cough and was unable to see anything. "Come out and fight, Jacobs! I'll get you!"   
Angie suddenly appeared 10 feet in front of her. "I'm right here, Darlena. Catch me…if you can."   
Creating sharp shards of ice, Darlena threw them at her, only for them to go right through her body without leaving a scratch! "What the—?"   
"Come on, Darlena, you can do better than that."   
Inside the Express, Ace was telepathically keeping an eye on his kindred sister. "She's doing very well, using her magic as a means of defense. I heard her mother speaking to her about the best offense being a good defense."   
"Popular quote from sports," said Victor. "It can also apply to life itself and this situation."   
"Angie's using everything I've taught her so far, which is helping against that jealous girl."   
Outside, the smoke was still evident. "So, Jacobs, what did your father do when you saved him with your magic? Send you to the circus?"   
That remark caused an inner rage from Angie. _Why that little—!_ She quickly came up from behind her enemy. "Excuse me, Darlena," she said wickedly.   
When Darlena turned around, Angie landed a right-hook punch on her face, forcing her to fall to the ground.   
Knowing that punch would temporarily not allow Darlena to concentrate enough to use magic, Angie then grabbed her by the throat and started strangling her. "Don't you _ever_ talk that way about my father again, jerk! I loved my father and my mother, and I won't allow _anyone_ to put them down!" Her eyes started glowing in blue once more.   
_That's it, Angie!_ the dark voice stated fiendishly. _Teach that witch a lesson. **Kill** her if you must so she will stop picking on you and your family!_   
She suddenly straightened and gasped at the mention of the word "kill." _No…what am I doing?_ She let go of Darlena and let her fall to her knees. Finally, she summoned a whirlwind of her own to clear the smoke.   
Just as the air around the area was cleaned up, the four police units arrived.   
"Miss Jacobs," said one of the officers. "Where are they?"   
"Here's Darlena Lowland. The other prisoner is pinned in the practice room. You'll be able to tell who's who this time."   
"Thanks."   
Soon, the police had both prisoners in handcuffs.   
Amazingly, the hypnosis on Willoughby wore off just as he was handcuffed. "What…what happened? Hey, what's this!?"   
"You're under arrest, pal," said Vega.   
"But…I'm Ace Cooper!"   
Angie said, "Not after what I did to your hair…Mark Willoughby."   
Everyone gasped at the identity of the look-a-like.   
"How did you know my real name?" he desperately wanted to know.   
"Mark Willoughby," said Vega curiously. "I remember him from a long time ago. He was a small-time crook, just like Ace was as a teenager."   
"Yes…I hypnotized him into revealing everything. He was extremely jealous of Ace's popularity, so he thought the way to quickly get rich was to take him out and steal the fame and fortune for himself. And now, without that little white tuft at the top, he doesn't look like Ace anymore."   
"Good work, Angie."   
Darlena was specially cuffed and injected with the special drug. She then looked at the group of friends. "That girl…is dangerous. She almost killed me!"   
"Yeah, right," said another officer. "You're heading back to Ashland Prison, Miss Lowland. You won't be causing anymore trouble."   
As she was escorted to the police car, she looked Angie and her friends. "I wouldn't hang around sweet little Jacobs if I were you. She is becoming very dangerous, and you may regret it later."   
Everyone was puzzled by that comment…everyone but Ace. _You're right about Angie becoming dangerous right now, but as long as she is my friend, I will _not_ leave her side, and neither will those close to her._   
Soon, the two escapees were escorted away from the Magic Express, and the chaos was finally over.   
"Miss LeSage," said Vega, "we'll have to get back to headquarters to file the report."   
"Of course, Lieutenant. We'll see you all later."   
"I need to head home myself," Mona noted. "I'm just relieved the real Ace is all right now."   
"I'm glad to be all right again. Now, go home and get some rest."   
Victor then came up to Angie. "I'd better get home and check on Mike. Knowing him, he's probably worried sick about both of us right now."   
"I agree. I'd better let him know by thought." _Mike?_   
_ ^Angie, I've been—^_   
_ I know, worried. Everything's fine, and Vic's on the way home._   
_ ^Thanks, Angie. I did feel something bad from you, though.^_   
_ Don't be surprised if Ace did, too._ "Okay, Mike knows now."   
"Thanks, Angie. Well, I'll see you later." He then kissed her on the cheek.   
"Bye."   
As soon as everyone left, only the four regular occupants of the Magic Express remained.   
Ace said, "Angie, we need to talk alone…in the living room."   
"Yeah," she said with her face going down. "I already know why, too."   
Cosmo and Zina went to the workshop while Ace and Angie went in the living room.   
Ace went straight to the point. "You were strangling Darlena but suddenly stopped when that darker voice said 'kill.' Did you even notice you were strangling her?"   
"I didn't realize it until I heard that word. I just…lost it when she made fun of my father."   
"That's understandable. You do love your family and friends, but what about yourself? Somehow, I still don't think you completely love yourself, especially the darker self."   
"Marshall's been telling me I fear love, but how can that be? I do love myself, or…have I been lying to myself all this time?"   
"I think that's what you've been doing to yourself without even realizing it. You want to believe you do love yourself, but you're going at it by trying to forget about those darker feelings of pain and anger. Those buried feelings are finally beginning to catch up with you."   
"I don't know what to do!" she said in confusion. "I just…don't know."   
"I'm afraid even I can't help you. Your fate lies in your own hands. You must be the one to face these darker feelings you've buried away. Not even magic will be of any help. I'm sorry, Angie."   
"I just want this nightmare to end!" She tearfully ran to her room and locked the door.   
Ace's face went down in sadness. "I'm trying so hard to help her," he said to himself. "It's like she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and won't let go."   
Sitting on her bed and still in tears, she shook her head. _Why me? Why now?_   
_Because it's time you accepted me,_ answered the darker voice. _I'm a very important part of you, and you know it! I will have my way and get the recognition I deserve!_   
Her eyes glowing in angered blue again, she said, "Never…absolutely never. I'll keep fighting you, even if it means my own death." 

THE END   



End file.
